Kane the Avatar Helper
by AvatarBasket
Summary: Kane is a water tribe girl who has short blonde hair at the age of fifteen. Her family was killed by the fire nation and she set out to find the Avatar. Legend has it that the Avatar helper was the key to the Avatar's success in a lot of battles. Just
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The Avatar's helpers are here, the main one that would be the cause of his success was born not to long ago," a fire nation warrior told the Zuko's father. "The name of the child is Kane. What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to wait twelve years. We do not want to kill a child so young without knowing what he has done. In twelve years kill him."

"Sir, the child is not a he, but a she."

"WHAT! I doesn't matter I want _her _dead!"

"Yes sir."

Twelve years later...

"The Fire Nation is coming run!" a young boy yelled. He was Kane's brother. His brown hair was short and it rushed through the wind. He was sixteen years old. His grey eyes burned like fire. The reason, the fire nation was throwing fireballs at him. They saw who he was clearly.

The water tribe all ran around trying to find shelter. He ran to his little sister and her friend. "Get in the hiding place now!" he yelled at them. They took off running. The blond girl looked back at her brother. He looked sad and waved good bye to her, then he ran off.

The blond girl was in fact, Kane. She has blond hair that goes down a little past her shoulders. She hates pulling it up, she like it blowing in the wind. Her eyes look like the sun setting over the sea. She wears knee high boots, rainbow outfit like what Katara wears but the ends wrap around her legs. She is tall and skinny. Her skin is a little tan. Her lips are rosy red. She has the symbol of the water tribe on her right neck, the Earth Kingdom on the left side of her neck, the fire nation symbol on her right arm, and the air Nation on her left arm. On her forehead is the Ying Yang symbol. She can Bend all the elements.

Her friend was Yumi's. She is a Fire Bender. Her hair is brown, goes down to the middle of her back. It is up in a braid all the time. Her eyes are green with some red specks in them. She is tall, not as tall as Kane, average weight, and she has the symbol of the Fire Nation on her forehead. She is Kane's best friend.

They ran to the hiding place Kane's brother made for them. It was under ground. There was a water well under there, beds, food, weapons, and a place for them to practice. It was more of a hang out. And with the little bit of earth bending that Kane knows, she can cover up or uncover the whole. There was an exit, too. It was under the river.

Kane covered up the whole and they put their ear next to the door. They heard voices.

"Where is she?" a fire warrior asked someone. "Where is Kane?"

"I don't know anyone of that name," said Kane's brother, Mamoru. He got his name because he could only do Earth Bending. Yumi went to the whole that was connected to her house. She heard a scream and another. She knew her parents were dead. They were traitors. And for that the punishment is death. She cried angry tears.

"I know you know her. She is your little sister. Yes, I know all about your family Mamoru. I will spare your life if you do not talk."

"You have already killed my parents. If I tell you where she is, then you are sure to kill both of us. YOU CAN KILL ME BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL HER!" Mamoru yelled at him. She heard a whoosh of the fire bending and then a thud. Her brother was dead. And he had just told her that their parents were too. She felt tears began to rush down her checks.

"Kane, we will have to stay here for a while. Until we are sure the Fire Nation is gone," Yumi said.

"I know. There is no hope for us now Yumi. None at all."

A few days later…

"I think it is safe for us to come out now," Kane said. She did Earth Bending to get the whole away. She stuck her head out and peered around. Some of the village was still on fire. The Fire Nation was indeed gone. She climbed out. Yumi climbed out after her. She saw Kane on the ground holding a body. It was Mamoru's.

They heard a cling on the floor. It was a necklace. It had the symbols of all the nations and in the middle was the Ying Yang. She picked it up and looked at it. There was paper still on it. It was burnt around the edges but she could still see the hand writing. It read:

"_Dear Kane, this is your sign. You are to find the Avatar and help him/her to make the nations find peace with one another. Bring Yumi with you. Also the sword in my belt is yours. It will help you control your bending skills. Most likely if you are reading this, I am dead. I am sorry I can not be there to help you. You can always contact me though. And Kane, remember, I am always with you._

_Love your brother, Mamoru"_

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go on a journey?"

At that moment a fireball came hurtling through the air at Kane's house. Her eyes went up in shock…

"AHHHHHH, make it stop," Kane yelled. She then woke up. She looked around. She was fifteen years old. It has been exactly three years since they had been out searching for the Avatar. Her hair was now short, it was to the middle of her neck but it was still blonde. She now wears a girls blue earth nation outfit. She looked at her friend, Yumi. She was still asleep. She had a necklace that was the sign of the Fire Nation with a Ying Yang symbol around it. It was to show that she was loyal to her friend, Kane.

"Since the fireball hit us, my friend, the symbols on our bodies has vanished. You got your wish on that. But they will come back."

Yumi was now fourteen. Kane got up and walked toward the woods. She was going to practice her bending. She touched her necklace and felt as if Mamoru was with her again. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and went to the clearing. Yuri would know where she went. She wares another necklace that her brother had gotten her a long time ago. It was a gift from the water tribe when they heard she was his sister. She also had bracelets from the earth and fire nations that her brother gave her that was from them.

Kane practiced Water Bending first. She had already mastered it but she knew she should still practice it. Then when she was starting to practice Air Bending, she saw black smoke in the air. She knew to well that it meant the Fire Nation's ships were coming, or already there. To make sure, she headed toward the smoke.

She started running faster and faster, and then she saw a face. And then a hand grabbed her. The hand spun her around and she became face to face with Prince Zuko. He smiled at her. "Hello! You are a Water Bender. Perhaps you know a Katara?"

"I never heard of her," Kane said. She had a serious face but could not help but thick that he was cute. "What do you want with her?"

"She is with the Avatar. Are you alone?"

Not wanting to put her friend in danger she said yes.

"Good. I don't believe you. Guards search the area. I am taking our prisoner to the ship."

Kane heard a voice. It said, "You will do no such thing." She saw a girl wearing a red and gold dress standing on a tree. She was Yumi.

"Take care of her. I'll deal with the prisoner." Prince Zuko picked Kane up and threw her over his shoulder and began to run.

When they were a pretty good distance he put her down. He tied her hands together and they began to walk. He walked behind her. Her clothes were not clothes because when she fought, or practiced, they turned into armor. Her sword was now in her belt.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Make a trade with the Avatar. Your life will be spared if he hands himself over to me."

"That is not going to work. The Avatar doesn't even know me. He won't give up his life for mine."

"He will," he said spinning her around. "He won't let any danger come to anyone. Even someone he doesn't know. Keep moving."

They saw a fire flame go up in the air. "You see that? Your friend is dead."

She smiled. "Don't be so sure." She knew he didn't know she was a Fire Bender.

They were now at Prince Zuko's ship. His uncle, Iroh, greeted them there. "You look familiar," he said to Kane. Then he looked shocked. "Zuko, go get me some hot water." Zuko gave his uncle a rude look and went to go fetch the hot water.

"Hello Kane."

"How do you know my name?"

"I was to look for you three years ago. I did not fulfill my duties though. I thought of it cruel to kill someone as young as you were. You were not the Avatar. At that age you didn't even know who he was. Because I would not go after you, I had to watch over Zuko."

Zuko came in with the hot water. He had a towel on it so not to get the water on his hand. He gave it to his uncle.

Iroh dipped the towel in the bowl he placed the steaming water on Kane's arm. They watched as the fire symbol formed on her arm.

"You are Fire Nation?" Zuko said in surprise.

"Give her, her own room Prince Zuko," Iroh said.

Kane was surprised as Zuko took her to a room on the ship. She sighed when he left. She herd the crew come on board. They were telling Zuko of their battle. She knew they had failed. She walked over to the bed and lay down to sleep.

There was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. At the door was Zuko. She could tell it was at least midnight. "What do you want?"

"May I come in?"

"I don't have a choice do I? I mean this is your ship." So Zuko came in to her room. He sat on the chair in her room and she sat on the bed.

"Your friend was from the Fire Nation wasn't she?"

"What makes you think that?"

He showed her Yumi's necklace. "Where did you get that?"

"Don't worry, she is still alive. One of my men was able to grab this from her neck. She is a Fire Bender."

She sighed. "Yes she is."

"What are you two doing out here. Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"Heck no, I'm not!"

"Then how come you can Fire Bend?"

"Because of my great grandfather, he was from the Fire Nation. My other great grandfather was from the Earth Kingdom. My great grandmother was from the Air Temple, and my other great grandmother was from the Water Tribe." She told him all this looking down.

"So you can do all of those bendings? You are like the Avatar. Too bad you're not."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would be able to go home."

"The Avatar isn't even here. He vanished one hundred years ago." She knew better. When the Avatar was found her necklace burned against her neck.

"Yes he has been found. He is some where in this area. I have forgotten why I really I came here. You are to eat with me and my uncle. So get dressed. You will fine the proper clothes over there." He pointed to the chest. He got up to go.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"May I have the necklace?" He walked over to her and put it around her neck. He noticed the other necklace and took it in his hand to look at it. On the back was the words, "Come forth to me and never leave the light of my world, little angel."

"What does that mean?"

"My brother died," she said looking down again. "This was to be my birthday present from him. I don't know what the words mean. I haven't figured it out."

Zuko bowed to her and left the room so she could get changed. She opened up the dresser and saw a red dress. When she put it on she found it very hard to move in. She got out her sword and cut long slits that went up to her knee in the dress. This was so if she had to run, she could.

Then she walked outside. There was a guard at her door. "Do you know where I am to eat?"

He looked at her. "Down the hall. In Zuko's room."

She walked down and bumped into another guard. He lifted up the mask and she saw it was Yumi. She winked Kane. "Stay on board. They will lead us to the Avatar," Yumi whispered to her.

Kane nodded. She continued to go down the hall. She was now at Zuko's door. She knocked. "Come in, come in," she heard Iroh say. She opened the door and walked into Zuko's room.

It was a normal dinner. She didn't talk much. Just said things like, "pass the rice." Then Iroh got up to leave. She got up to. In her house when the elder was done and you were done, you could leave to go when the elder did.

"Oh no, please stay and talk with my nephew." Iroh left the room.

Silence.

"So, your uncle seems nice."

"He is. To bad that got him banished."

Silence.

"Hey, the town is going to have a firework displace over the sea, Kane. Do you want to see it?"

"Um, sure."

They walked out. He looked at the slits in the dress. "Everyone say those things are hard to walk in. You are the only girl to cut slits in them." She was glad he didn't notice her sword strapped to her upper leg.

They leaned against the rail and waited for the show to begin. "Do you know why the town is putting on a show, Kane?"

"No."

"Because it is my father's birthday. They are celebrating it." He looked at her. "Why are you so eager to find the Avatar, Kane?"

"I could ask you the same question, but you already told me. It is my destiny to find him. I don't know why really, but my brother told me to. So I will."

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday. This necklace, every time I touch it, I can feel his warmth. And I know he is with me. Do you miss you father, your family, or your country?"

"Just my country really. But sometimes things just seem to go right for me now that I am away. I may have not captured the Avatar, but I have things to look forward to." She looked at him. She has never seen him smile except for when he was being his usual weird self. She wondered what it would look like. Then he looked at her and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did you get your scar?"

"My father gave it to. I displeased him. If I capture the Avatar this will be my reminder of not to speak against my father's will."

"He must really love you," she said sarcastically.

"He wants what is best for me."

"Right," she said sarcastically, again.

"Look the fireworks are starting."

The fireworks were red. Some had the Fire Nation symbol. Others were just plan fire works. He took her hand. She didn't know why, but she didn't pull back. Then he did the weirdest thing. He kissed her.

The fireworks ended and he said goodbye and walked away. She touched her lips still in shock.


	2. Spirit World

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter. I blame the school, runs to kill the school! Here is chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

Katara came into Aang's tent. Aang woke from a start. He dreamed that he was walking with Avatar Roku in the woods. His eyes were blurry then he finally saw Katara standing beside him. "Aang, wake up sleepy head," she said. She ran out of the tent. Aang rubbed his eyes. He walked outside and saw that they were near woods.

"Are we close to the Earth Kingdom?" he asked Sokka.

"No," he said bitterly. Ever since Princess Yue died he had been even better than before.

They saw prince Zuko's ship. "We need to get to cover," Katara said.

Sokka steered Appa into the woods so they could be hidden. Katara's hair hit Aang in the face. He felt quite faint.

Kane starched and yawned. Yumi was fast asleep on the floor. She had come into Kane's room saying that she was not going to sleep with a bunch of guys in the same room. Kane thought it was funny. Kane crept over Yumi so not to wake her and walked out in her night gown.

She walked to the rail and saw Iroh standing there. "Good Morning Iroh!" she said happily.

"Hello Kane. Are you all right? You are starting to look a bit pale."

Kane felt a pain in her head. Iroh gasped as he saw the Pain Spirit play with Kane's head. Kane squatted on the grown.

"Maybe you should go and get some rest, Kane," Iroh said helping her onto her feet. "Yes, maybe going back to bed will help my head."

She didn't know why she started to feel this pain. She felt fine just a minute ago. She said goodbye to Iroh as they got to her door.

Very strange, Iroh thought. Why would that spirit want to attack a young girl?

Kane entered her room. Yumi was still asleep. Why did this not surprise her? She clutched her head, then her necklace. She felt the warmth of her long lost brother go though her body, and her pain went away.

Kane walked over to her bed and lay down. Her dreams floated in her head. There was a dragon, a fire dragon, and a wolf like creature staring at her. Looking after her you might say. She stared back at them. The dragon nodded at her, and the wolf showed her a small boy with an arrow on his head. Kane knew what she must do. She felt pain go through her body and woke up. She had to tell Yumi the truth, the truth of what happened to her brother the day of his death, and the truth about him himself.

She opened her eyes and looked into the face of Yumi. She looked scared for her friend. "Yumi," Kane said, her voice faint and seemed far away. "I have to tell you what happened to Mamoru. First his name is not Mamoru, it is Ryu, it means dragon. We kept his name a secret because the Fire Nation was after him. He also had the power to Fire Bend, but we also kept that a secret. The Fire Nation was after him because he helped the Earth Benders get away when he was twelve. They were angry with him. He barely escaped Zuko's father.

"They called him Mamoru because he helped the Earth Benders. Not because he could Earth Bend. I am telling you this because I know Ryu would want you to know. Also on the day of his death, I saw him die. I had dug a small whole in the big whole. I looked at him, he looked back. I also saw who killed him, Yumi, I want that man dead! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kane could not talk anymore; tears were coming out of her eyes. She could not remember fully who the man that killed Ryu was, but she knew she would sometime.

"Kane, you are sick, I believe you, but you need your rest," Yumi said.

"What time is it?"

"It is midnight."

Kane saw her reflection in Yumi's helmet. Her hair was longer. All the way down to her knees. Kane said good night to her friend and went back to sleep.

Kane's dreams were strange. She was in the woods; leaves were falling all around her. Where ever she was, it was fall. She looked up at the trees and saw that when a leaf fell another took its place and fell. It was beautiful. She looked at her hair and saw that it was at her knees still. Then she saw a light blue butterfly. She didn't understand why she thought she should follow it, so far her feelings haven't been wrong, so she did.

She saw the wolf like creature again. It was light blue as well. Then it turned into a human. She had long light blue hair. She smiled at Kane and said, "Hello Kane, I am Tala, the Wolf Spirit, I was the last Avatar helper. You are the Avatar helper as well. No questions let us talk as we walk. There is someone that wants to meet you."

Kane was shocked. Tala was already striding ahead. She turned around and said, "Are you coming?" Kane quickly ran to her.

"You know I was in the Air Temple. I mastered Air Bending first. That mark on your forehead, the Ying and Yang sign, it is an honor to have. You should be very proud of it. It will come in handy some day.

"Tala, where am I?"

"You are in the Spirit world. Our time is short let me explain. Do you know why that instead of brown or black hair you and I have blonde or light blue? Of course not, I knew you wouldn't know. It is because you and I are the Avatar Helpers. We might not be as strong as the Avatar but we can do all Bending just the same. The Avatar Helpers are to stand out so the Avatar can find us anytime he wanted."

Then they stopped and saw the fire dragon coming down to the ground. Kane felt as if she had met this dragon a long time ago. "Kane, meet your brother. He was allowed to come to the spirit world when he died because he was so young but so brave to help out some people he had never met. He went back when all had run."

Kane couldn't believe she was looking at her brother again. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Iroh, something is wrong with Kane," Yumi said running into a room where Iroh and Zuko were talking. "You, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked standing up. "Who cares what you have to say this is about Kane she is in trouble I can't wake her."

Iroh got up and they all ran to where Kane was staying. Her birthmarks where showing of all the nations and her eyes where flashing green, red, blue, white, and yellow. Her hair was also to her ankles now. "Uncle, what is wrong with her?"

"She seems to have gone into the spirit world."

"But I thought only the Avatar could do that."

"She is the head Avatar helper they have the same ability as the Avatar." This surprised Zuko.

"We have to take her to the Avatar." He grabbed her and put her on his back and took off to the bridge to get on land. He ran to the woods with Iroh and Yumi right behind him, he knew that he would find the Avatar there.

"Ryu I can't believe you are here." She looked into the fire dragon's eyes and saw that they were grey just like Ryu's.

"He can't turn back into human form, that is how we agreed to let him stay he is to remain a dragon for on."

"I don't care he is the great Ryu the great Dragon!"

"I must tell you that your visit is short here this time. You were hit by the pain spirit. He set off the connection between you and the spirit world and because he is pain you might die if you stay too long."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry Zuko is taking you to the Avatar he will come for you and get you."

"Oh, okay."

"That Zuko really cares about you," Ryu said to her.

Kane started to laugh really hard. "Yeah right, he cares more about the sea than me. That is a good one."

Sokka saw Zuko running with a girl on his back he jumped in front of him and asked, "Where do you think you are going with that girl?"

"Tell me where the Avatar is. This girl needs help and she needs it now."

He saw that the girl was glowing just like Aang does when he is in the spirit world. Then he saw Iroh and another girl come running up. He thought the girl b Iroh was cute but noticed that she was fire nation.

"Who is that girl?"

"That is Yumi she is here with her friend Kane, WHO NEEDS HELP NOW!"

"Ok Aang is over here with Katara."

Aang was practicing his water bending with Katara. Zuko noticed that Sokka has been strange since Yue died. When Aang saw Kane and Zuko told him what had happened Aang had agreed to going into the spirit world to get Kane.

He reached down and touched her and entered the spirit world. There he saw Roku. "Avatar Roku what are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you to Kane she is ready for departure if you don't hurry she will be lost forever."

"Ok Avatar Roku." They began to walk until Aang saw a blonde girl playing with a fire dragon. "Wow, it's a fire dragon," Aang exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes it is the young girl's, Kane's, brother."

"Her brother is a fire dragon?"

"His name meant dragon and he was a great fire bender, it is only natural that he is to become a fire dragon."

"Oh, you mean… her brother is gone."

"From human form yes but in spirit, as long as she always loves him he will never be gone.

The girl stopped playing and she looked at Aang and smiled at him. "You must be the Avatar, I am Kane." She held out her hand and she shook it. Tala smiled as the two looked at each other with wonder.

"I've never seen anyone with blonde hair, white yes, but blonde and I have been around for a hundred years." He smiled and put a hand behind his head.

"Well, I have been around for fifteen years and I have never seen a bald kid with an arrow on his head."

They laughed together. Tala was very pleased that the two seemed to like each others company even though they just met. "Time is growing short you must leave the spirit world now," Avatar Roku said.

Kane hugged her brother good bye, she did not want to lose him again but she knew she would see him soon when she comes back to visit. Aang held out his hand and she took it. They ran full speed to the spot where they had come from, so they could return to their bodies.

They reached the spot that they entered and Aang looked at Kane and said, "Hold on Kane." They jumped and reentered their own world. Aang came back with a jolt but Kane didn't move.

Zuko looked at her and then looked at Aang he got up with anger in his eyes, "Why isn't she back yet?"

"I don't know she had a hold pf my hand."

They all looked at Kane lying there very still and then her head fell and the glow of her birthmarks went away and her eyes closed. Zuko got up and charged at Aang, "You killed her!"

"I didn't-"

There was a big flash and Kane's eyes flew open. Everyone just looked at her. "Hey everyone, what is going on?"

She got up slowly and realized that her side was burning like fire. She looked down and saw that Zuko's hand was on her waist about to pick her up.

"Hey there, what the heck do you think you are doing to me?"

"Bringing back my prisoner to the ship," he said.

"YOU'RE WHAT! I am not your prisoner buddy-boy."

"Yes you are." He picked her up and put her on his shoulder o run off. Kane got her foot and hit him hard in the ribs. Zuko doubled over in pain. He dropped her and quickly stood up to grab her again. Kane bent done and kicked him and his legs to make him fall down. As he fell she got her elbow and jabbed him in the gut.

"Kane come on lets get out of here!" Yumi said as she and the others ran out quickly.

"Sorry Zuko." _Why must I feel sorry for the guy I beat up? WHY?_

Kane wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight in to a flying bison. Her eyes went wide as she had to stretch head all the way up just to see the face of the bison. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Get on!" Aang said to her. She quickly claimed on and they flew off. She looked over the side and saw Zuko running out of the tent. His face was very strange from up here.

"So who are you two?" the water tribe boy asked.

"I am Kane the Avatar Helper. And this is my friend, Yumi the beautiful flower of the Fire Nation."

"You are a fire bender!" the water tribe boy asked, basically screamed in Yumi's face.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You are the enemy."

"I haven't killed you yet have I?"

"No."

"Then I am not the enemy freak!"

"Who are you?" Kane asked to try to stop the fighting.

"I am Katara, this is my brother Sokka, and this is the Avatar, Aang," the water tribe girl said.

"That is awesome."

Zuko watched the bison fly off. His uncle came out of the tent. "Zuko I have good news and bad news."

"I already know the bad news, the prisoner escaped, so what is the good news?"

"The good news is that I have finally found our map, it was in my pocket the whole time!"

Zuko felt like killing himself. _What the heck did I get myself into?_

**That is it for chapter two, three will becoming to a near you!**


	3. Ceremonial Dance

**Chapter 3**

Kane looked around as she saw that they were heading toward an Earth Kingdom town. Yumi and Sokka were fighting in the back of the saddle. "You are such a pig Sokka!"  
"I am not, did you see how much of the jerky you ate!"  
"I didn't eat as much as you!"  
"Whatever, you ate like Appa!" Kane began to laugh at them. Katara looked at her. "What is so funny?"  
"Can't you tell? I think they like each other."  
"You're kidding? Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know? I do know that you like Aang though." Katara went a deep red as she blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Hey Aang," Kane said. "Do you know how to ride the air?"   
Aang grinned, "Yeah, with my glider."  
"Without your glider. Like this." Kane got out her sword and sliced it through the air making a straight flying disk of air. She hopped on it and rode it beside Appa. She went under Appa and did flips. Yumi's eyes went wide in terror. "Kane you could get hurt doing that!"  
Katara saw what Yumi meant and began to panic. "Kane, she is right you should get back on Appa."  
"No wait," Aang cried an excited look on his face. "Kane, teach me how to do that!" Kane flipped back into Appa's saddle and grinned. She got her hand and ran it over the disk and it disappeared.  
"That was awesome teach me how to do that!"  
"Ok you can get you hand and do it but I have to have my sword." She got out her sword and leveled its point to her eyes. "Make a straight air line come out of your hand." Aang did as he was told and looked at her.  
"Now watch carefully." With one sweep she let the air go of the tip of her sword and with her other hand she whisked it around and flattened the ball with her arm to make it a disk. She jumped on and took off into the sky. She flew back to Aang and watched him.  
"Now you try Aang." Aang did the exact movement she did and made a flying disk and jumped on.  
"This is so cool!"  
"Now if your glider gets stolen you can fly off without needing it."  
They both flew around laughing and playing. Katara looked happy, jealous, and worried that they would get hurt. She began to jump up and down waving and smiling at them.  
"Show offs," Sokka and Yumi said at the same time. They looked at each other blushed then got really annoyed.  
"You moron stop copying me!"  
"Why the heck would I want to copy a Fire Bender?"  
"I think you are jealous because you can't Bend!" Yumi smirked at him.  
Sokka's jaw dropped. "What! I would rather stick to my bummer rang."  
"Really I think it would like to stick to you to!" Yumi grabbed the bummer rang and threw it. It came hurling back, she ducked and it hit Sokka right in the head.  
"Hey, you can't use a man's own weapon against him!"  
"I didn't, I see no man around here!"  
Sokka stomped to the other side of Appa's saddle and began to sulk. Just then they saw an island not far from where they were.  
"Hey Aang, Kane, get back here look it is the Earth Kingdom town. How much farther to you think until we get there?"  
"I would say about a day," Kane said landing back down on Appa's saddle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko waited in his room thinking about how Kane beat him up. She had said sorry after that. Does she have switched personalities or something? He heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he said harshly.  
"It is just me Zuko," Iroh said.  
"What is it Uncle?"  
"I wanted to say that if you really wanted to get that girl back you might want to look in the Earth Kingdom city we are arriving at very soon. She is with the Avatar and they would be holding a special ceremony in his honor. In fact she will have the ceremonial dress on, a very pretty design might I add."  
"Uncle, why do you think I would want that girl back on my ship? She was just an annoying girl on this ship anyways."  
"Ok if you really think that but I will miss her." Zuko leaned up against the wall as Iroh left. He let out a sigh and looked up at the blue spirit mask he had. He reached up and touched his short hair. **(Yes this is after he cut his hair and his he is much hotter with it that way and he does have another ship!)** "Besides what will she think of me now that my hair is cut off?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mia woke up to Yumi and Sokka fighting. "You ripped a whole in my pants! Now I am going to look weird!" Sokka yelled.   
"Oh really, I thought that you always looked weird," Yumi said with a smirk. "Would you guys keep it down I am trying to sleep here!" Kane said to them rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, Kane you are awake! I was just about to get you up," Katara said.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. She felt a rough landing and looked up to see Aang. "Now we are!"

Sokka looked at the village, "This place looks kind of familiar."

"That because you have been here before. Remember you saved this place from Jet," Katara said.

"Oh, I knew that."

"You are kidding me. Sokka saved something? Wow I didn't know you had it in ya."

"It is the AVATAR!" someone yelled.

"The Avatar is here and look the AVATAR HELPER IS WITH HIM!"

"Quickly to the palace!" they were all carried away to the Palace that the village king lived.

"Ah the Avatar and look who he has with him, the Avatar Helper!"

"That name seams to stick like glue, The Avatar Helper," Kane said.

"It is your title dear. But back to more important matters. You are just in time for the ceremonial ball! It is to honor you! Now, Avatar Helper, you are to wear the ceremonial gown! You all need escorts.'

"Uh, Katara want to go to the ball with me?" Aang asked,

"Oh…Sure Aang," she said with a blush.

Yumi and Sokka looked at each other, blushed, and turned away quickly. "Looks like you two will go together," the king said.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" they said at the same time.

"Now all we need to do is find a match for you," he said to the Kane. "He will be coming here tonight for the ceremony. He will be your escort. Now time for you to see your ceremonial gown."

Kane was dragged off by all the women in the room so they could put on the dress. They took the gown out and Kane's eyes grew wide. The gown had the colors red, green, grey, and blue all mixed together to make a beautiful thread. The ladies in the room fitted her into the dress. (By the time they did it was time for the ball to begin.)

Kane looked down and saw that it fit like a glove. It hugged all the right places and curves of her body. There was a knock at her door, "Come in."

Aang and the rest walked in and looked at her in surprise. "So this is what they were doing to you," Yumi said.

"Kane I would like you to meet your escort, Jet," the king said entering the room. Aang's, Katara's, and Sokka's mouths dropped wide open as Jet walked into the room with that million dollar smile.

"So this is the beautiful girl that I will be with tonight," Jet said walking over to Kane. Then he looked to the side and saw Yumi with her Fire Nation dress on. "SHE'S IN THE FIRE NATION!"

"Correction I was _born_ in the Fire Nation not in the Fire Nation," Yumi said annoyed.

"I'll be watching you!"

"Now Jet, she is a guest so play nice," the king said.

"Whatever, shall we go Kane?" Jet asked holding out his arm to her.

"Sure whatever," she walked out with her arm in his. She looked back and gave Yumi a little wave so that she would know not to worry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guards started to drift off to sleep as the ceremony began. The music was very tiring. Then all the sudden one of them saw a figure dash across the yard.

He got up and went to check it out not telling the other guards. Then all the sudden he was knocked out and pulled behind a push.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet smiled at Kane as they entered the room. The room grew very silent and everyone looked at the girl in the ceremonial gown.

"Do I really look that stupid?" Kane murmured under her breath.

"No you look very nice," Jet said. Kane looked up in surprise she didn't mean to have him hear her. She blushed and looked down.

"Just to let you know I don't get won over too quickly. My brother always said I was stubborn."

"Well, I can fix that."

"A little cocky aren't we?"

"I am never cocky."

_Sure your not, _Kane thought rolling her eyes.

They were all introduced and took a bow. Then they had to start the dance. As they danced Jet told Kane all about his adventures and bragged about everything. Yumi was nervous; she had never danced in her life. Kane danced Jet (more pulling him) to Yumi.

"Yumi, remember those steps Mamoru taught you to calm down?"

"Yes, why?"

"It goes with the beat of the music."

Yumi followed her advice and soon all eyes were on her and Sokka. The perfect distraction for Kane to sneak out. She started to back up when her back ran into something behind her. She turned around and looked up into the face of Jet! _Oh no what adventure did he have in the last few minutes._

"Kane, where are you going?"

"Um…uh… Bathroom."

"But the bathroom is not out on the balcony." _No duh idiot._

"Well I wanted to get some fresh air before I go."

"Ok I will go with you. You can't be to careful being a pretty girl and all alone."

"Fine you can come," she said with a sigh. _Or you could just get the heck away from me but either way is fine with me. Wait no it's not._

They walked outside on the balcony. Kane smiled at how beautiful the woods looked like from this height. She felt a hand slip around her waist. She turned and got in fight position. Jet smiled at her.

"What is the matter, Kane?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to put my arm around you to keep you warm."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know but most girls like it."

"I am not like most girls!"

"You could give it a try."

"Yeah right. My brother told me to be myself and myself is being ready 24/7."

"Come on Kane." He took a step closer and leaned in to kiss her. Kane didn't have enough time to move. She was swooped into his arms and pressed into him.

"Let go of me!" Kane yelled. She looked to the side to see if Yumi heard her but noticed that Jet had closed the doors. "LET GO JET! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

All the sudden a blue flash came behind her. Then behind Jet. It was the Blue Spirit! Jet quickly turned around and they began to fight. Jet was about to be pushed over the edge. Kane couldn't let that happen.

"STOP! Please, stop."

The Blue Spirit stopped. "No! We are going to continue this!" Jet grabbed Kane and shoved her out of the way. In doing so he shoved her off the balcony. "AHHHHHH!"

"KANE!" Jet said looking over but not doing anything.

The Blue Spirit jumped after her. The castle was so high that it seemed that Kane was falling forever. _Well we are on a cliff and this building is probably 100 stories high._ All the sudden Kane felt very sick. She closed her eyes knowing that she was done for. The first thing she saw was Zuko. _Great of all the people to think of I have to pick him! Oh well I get to see a cute face before I plunge to my death._

She felt strong arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and saw the Blue Spirit. They were nearing a tree. He reached out his hand and grabbed a branch. She heard a crack and winced at the thought of the pain. But she then realized that it was the branch not the spirit. He landed on the ground with a soft pat.

He didn't take his arms off her instead he led her into the woods. "Excuse me, but where might you be taking me?"

Silence.

"Ok not going to tell me fine!"

They kept going until they reached the gate. News of her disappearance was now out. Only the guards were to look for her and the spirit. The blue spirit slammed Kane against the wall and pressed himself to her so to blend in.

The guard walked and turned. He looked straight at them. The spirit now had the tip of his toes against the wall pressing himself tighter to Kane. She held her breath hoping the guard would walk by. He finally did. The spirit waited a few minutes and backed away from her. He held her hands and looked down at her. Then dashed deeper into the woods near the gate.

Then the spirit stopped at a tree that split making two tree trunks. He stood by one tree trunk and she at the other. "You saved my life. In my village that means I owe you eternal service." She bowed and stood up. The spirit said nothing. She looked deeper into the face of the spirit. She noticed that it was a mask! "Will you please take off the mask so that I can see who it is that I am to serve?"

The spirit did not move. "Please will you at least do that for me?" Finally the spirit reached up and took the mask off and pulled its hood down. There stood the short haired Zuko.

"Zuko? Zuko, why did you come?"

"That is none of you business!"

"You have come for the Avatar didn't you? Well, I won't let you harm him!"

"Be quite! Why are you so dead set on protecting him?" he asked grabbing her hands.

"You wouldn't understand," she said turning her head.

"You could try to explain."

"It is my destiny as it is with all the Avatar Helpers. I'll either die of sickness, old age, or to protect the Avatar. It has always been that way and it will always be that way to the very end."

"So you will die just to protect that stupid kid?"

"If it comes to that yes," she said with a fake small smile. He saw a tear run down her cheek. His eyes grew wide in terror of the fact that she might die for a little kid that would just be reborn. He knew she wasn't telling everything. _'Come forth to me and never leave the light of my world, little angel.'_ He finally understood what that meant. Kane's brother is in the spirit world. _She will die and then she will join her brother once more. NO! I won't let her die!_ Never leave the light of my world? What could that mean?

He watched her than he grabbed her and pulled her close to him hugging her as she cried. Finally those cries turned into heavy breathing then she finally looked up at him. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

He let go of her and started to leave. He heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw her walking up to him.

"I said you didn't have to come."

"In my village that is dishonor. If I don't come with you then I am literally saying that I am leaving my village. Just like you cutting your hair. That means you are no longer part of the fire nation. Does your uncle know by the way?"

"Yes he does. And I am glad you are coming with me. Now stay close Kane." _So she does understand the custom of my Nation. I wonder what she thinks of it._

"I like your new hair by the way. It seams to be more you than the long hair," she said. He stopped stunned and she just walked past him smiling and looking down at her feet.

They made it past the wall and started to walk. Zuko looked at her dress. _Uncle was right the ceremonial gown is beautiful and it suits Kane._

They walked all night with no stops. Zuko admired the fact that Kane did not complain or wish to stop to sleep. Instead she kept her eyes forward and kept moving. Finally she said something. "I wish I had punched that Jet right in the face!" This made Zuko laugh. "That came out of nowhere."

"I am sorry but I had to get that out of my system."

Kane turned and looked at him with a smile. She pointed to the east. "Look the sun is coming up."

She looked up at it and smiled. "Have you heard the of the story about Yin and Yang?"

"Yes, why?"

"I bet you have never heard my brothers before."

"No I have only heard of my Uncle's I would like to hear the legend though."

"It starts back when the war first began. There once was a girl of a village and her name was Yin. She was a water bender. She fell in love with a boy that traveled through her village. His name was Yang. He was from the Fire Nation and the village did not approve. They did everything in their power to prevent the couple from seeing each other. One day they told Yang that Yin was in trouble and that she needed his help. They had a girl run off and act like Yin. The boy ran and saved her picking her up just as Yin was coming around the corner. She saw the sight and thought that Yang was seeing this woman instead of her. She fled the village in tears. Yang was devastated and was so miserable that he became sick. Yang found Yin three years later and explained what had happened. He told her that without her he would surely die. They made a village and made in a peace village. The day Yin and Yang died they were holding hands. Written on the ground by their heads was, 'Without the other I would surely die. Push and Pull, Life and Death, Love and Hatred, Difference and Alikeness.'"

"Were those two your great grandparents?"

"Yes they were but that story has happened many times in my family that it is just normal." They continued on.

"Is that why you didn't mind me being from the Fire Nation," he asked angrily.

"No it was because you seemed nice, unlike most from the Fire Nation; well there is your uncle. Besides why would you care anyways?"

"No reason!"

"Ok whatever man."

They walked on again until night fall. Zuko was still surprised that she did not complain one bit. "We'll stop here for the night." And with that he began to set up camp.

**What is going to happen now? Well sorry it took so long and sorry this is a long chapter. The next one will come quicker I hope. Hopefully school, track, swimming, being grounded, and mom will not come in my way again. Oh and did I mention mom?**


	4. Past Returns

**New character and you find out what happened to Kane after the Fire Ball came at her. Oh and Happy Birthday Megan. (She is the new character.)**

**Chapter 4**

Kane sat on the other side of the fire. "This dress is hard to walk in. Is there a village near by?"

"Yes, we'll stop there to get you clothes on our way to Uncle."

Kane nodded and began to take her clothes off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kane looked over at Zuko. "Do you know how many layers there are under this? There is one small layer that I will were for a while. The others I will hang on this branch right here." She took off eight layers of clothes and left the ninth on. _Wow that is a lot of layers._

Zuko noticed that strapped to her waist was her sword. "You had your sword under all that?"

"Without it I am defenseless."

"Oh that explains why you also had it strapped to your leg that night when we ate together."

"Were you looking at my leg!"

"NO! That is not what I meant I saw it while you walked."

"Then you looked at my leg!"

"You know what never mind that I even said anything."

"You never did tell me why you cut your hair."

Zuko looked up and began to tell her the story. She listened and when he was done she shook her head. "You should have known that is was a trick. But you were excited to finally go back to your country after all."

"How should I have known that it was a trick?"

"People don't just change unless something bad happened to them. Like you discovering something that you hoped to be true. It must have really hurt you."

"What do you know about all that?"

"Yumi's uncle is Zhao. He hated her ever since she was a little girl. And when she told him that she loved this boy from the Earth Kingdom that rebels against all the people like him, he hit her. Like your eye there is now a red mark on her arm that I healed half way. The Earth Kingdom boy told her that we should let our scars show to say that we can make through anything. That boy that she fell in love with protected both of us.

"When he died not only was I sad but she was heart broken. She doesn't even try to hide her scars about that. She lets it all out with her anger on the Fire Nation. That boy was Mamoru my brother. That is another reason why she is over protective of me. To keep my brother's spirit alive. To prove that if she can protect me he is still here.

"Because you killed her uncle she can't seek revenge on him. He didn't kill Mamoru but he left a scar both emotional and physical. And she is proud to show it. But no matter who many Fire Nation soldier she kills, she can never seek revenge on her uncle.

"He hated her all those years and never did forgive her. What does that have to do with you? Everything. Zuko you must understand that people like that don't just change. It takes years and years for them to realize what they have done. Your father hasn't even received half of those years."

"I guess I see what you mean."

"I know it is hard for you to understand that but soon you will see what I mean." She got up and lied down on the grass and fell asleep. He stayed up and kept watch to make sure no guards were coming for them. He looked at her and noticed that she fell right into a deep sleep because she snored softly and her mouth was wide open. She kept her sword clutched in one hand and with her other and touched her necklace.

He sat there for two hours starting to go off into a sleep when he heard Kane shudder and her teeth started to chatter. He looked at her and saw that her lips were turning blue. He got up and put one of the layers of the gown over her to keep her warm. Then he sat down beside her to make sure that he could get to her faster if anything did happen.

Zuko drifted off to sleep and fell down next to Kane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko woke up to the smell of berries. Looked up and saw that Kane was pounding some of time in two huge piece of cleaned out and dried barks. She turned around and smiled at Zuko.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh thanks. Did you make sure that they weren't poisonous?"

"Yup these are raspberries and blueberries they grow really big out here in these woods. My brother once brought I whole bunch of them home and my mom and dad would work together to make this really cool dish. That is what I am making now."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Come here and help me. For this next step it takes two people but you have to but your whole heart into it. You have to show love. Is that too hard for you?"

"NO!"

"Good than come over here and help me get this done."

He walked over and began to help her make the dish. She smiled the whole time and seemed to be dazed off into her own world.

"You know it was always fun to watch my mother and father make this dish. They said that the legend is that when there are mixtures of different berries in these woods that you have to have someone else to make all the dishes that go with them, make them with you. One person can't do it alone and two that dislike each other make the dish awful. My parents put their love in it and the love they had for each other made it taste even better.

"They served this at weddings in my village and in different parts of the world. It proves that we should all get along."

Zuko looked down into the disk and saw that it looked very good. He saw how the red and blue mixed well with each other. Fire and water. "Which of the four Nations are you more of?" Zuko asked.

"The Water Tribe, because it is the only bending I can do difficult bendings to without my sword."

"I guess you are right about the fire and water thing. It seems so normal when you look at these fruits."

Kane bent down and saw the twirl of the berries and saw that the blue and red mixed in a perfect swirl without turning purple just like it was suppose to do. "You did it perfectly Zuko! You twirled it without making it turn purple just like you were supposed to do!"

Zuko looked at Kane and saw how happy she was. _What is so exciting about doing this right? It must mean a lot to her._

He began to eat the dish and it tasted so good! He kept eating until Kane gave him the rest of hers. "You will need it more than me."

They cleaned up camp and started on their way to the village. They went through the woods with Kane surrounded by animals. They followed her and she would talk to them. Zuko looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a fire dragon coming out of her necklace and wrap around her and a light blue wolf walk by her. He quickly turned and stared at her but didn't see them. He turned back and looked out of the corner of his eye and there they were. _I guess she has guardians. But surely that dragon isn't her brother. After all wasn't he an Earth Bender?_

They arrived at the village sooner than he thought that they would. "Kane I have to stay in the shadows. Here is some money just go and buy your outfit."

"Ok I just have one question."

"What is that?"

"Do you still wear your red suit?"

"No, why?"

"What color is it?"

"A dark brown and dark green suit."

"Ok thanks bye," and Kane ran off into the village. She came back real soon with light green and brown boy and girl suits and a straw coolie. She dressed into the boy robes, put her hair up in a ponytail, and put the coolie over her hair with part of her hair rolling down her back.

"What do ya think?"

"Wow, why does it look sort of like mine?"

"In my village when you are promised to someone you wear the same clothes."

"But we aren't promised to each other."

"No, I mean in both marriage and service."

"Oh that makes more since." They were on their way. Two hours later, with Kane humming out of key on purpose to annoy Zuko, they finally made it to where Zuko and Iroh were staying.

"Ah, Zuko oh and I see you brought Kane with you!"

"Uncle…" he caught the sight of John sitting in the corner. There was a girl with green eyes, tanned, she came up to Kane's eyes and Zuko's chin, and she had black hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you with this Water Tribe girl here and I knew that you had to have kidnapped her so I came to get her back. And Rao wants to say hi."

Just then a Fire Bender girl came down from the roof and threw a fir ball at Zuko who easily brushed it aside. "Your stupid army wiped out the people in my village. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" Kane's head popped up. "I know that voice," she said under her breath. She looked around Zuko and saw Nayru.

The girl was from her village. She was fifteen now and had reddish-brown eyes and long wavy auburn hair. She was a little bit taller than Kane but not as tall as Zuko. Kane remembered that they use to play together and Mamoru also had lessons for her in secret. She was the only outsider besides The Old One that knew he was Ryu. She soon mastered her Fire Bending and Kane helped her on her Air Bending.

"Rao? Is that really you?"

Rao stopped shooting fireballs and looked at Kane. "Kane, no you are dead you died with the rest of them. I even saw Mamoru's body!"

"But it is me Rao."

"Wow, talk about your wake up and smell the Ginseng Tea," John said. They all stopped and looked at her. "Um, yeah, I'll just be right over here."

"Ok, whatever, prove you are the real Kane," Rao said.

Kane smiled and said, "Remember when you and Yumi went to the woods and all the sudden you found a cave and I came out and it scared you? Then I hid back in the cave with seed weed and waited for Yumi to come but by the time ya'll got there Mamoru saw me and screamed like girl?"

"That proves nothing but that you found a document!"

"But think Rao the only one who knew was The Old One."

"She knew that she swimming and know all that," John said. Everyone stared at her again. "I'll just be quiet now."

"Show me physical proof," Rao said. Kane got out her sword and did the fire dragon going through the water ring trick. "Happy," she asked.

"You really are Kane!"

"The one and only, well not only there might be other Kanes in this world."

"Ok, we got this whole thing straighten out but who are you?" John asked pointing at Kane.

"I'm Kane the Avatar Helper."

"How did you survive?" Rao asked.

"Mamoru hid me and Yumi."

"Yumi is alive? Where is she?"

"Not here I am afraid. How did you survive?"

"I don't really remember. I remember getting hit over the head when the alarm came up as I ran out. Then nothing. I woke up in a cellar under a house. I found nothing but the old one gasping his last breath. That was when I met Jet and John and stayed with them even though I was a Fire Bender. I vowed to revenge my village."

Kane nodded. "So is this where we are staying?" John asked. "Wait what do you mean by _we?_" Zuko asked.

"Me and Rao of course."

"I already had to put up with you once!"

"Zuko show some common respect I know that must be hard for you to do but soon you will learn to do it or just keep your mouth shut!" Kane snapped at him. John smiled at him as if saying, _ha you got told!_

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Fine where ever you want to stay I am tired so good night good morning good whatever just leave me alone!" He walked up the stairs and into his room. They heard the door slam.

"Well, me and John had a long trip here so we are going to sleep to," Rao said.

"There are some bedrooms right around that corner there. Kane yours is upstairs," Iroh said to them.

"Thank you Iroh, is there anything you want me to do?" Kane asked as Rao and John headed to their rooms. "Good night Kane, Zuko might not be able to tell time but I can!" John said with a smile.

"No, I am going to go to bed too. Good night Kane," Iroh said with a chuckle as he saw John head to her room and shut the door.

Kane sighed as she was left alone in the room. _Might as well hit the hey too._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A small Kane cried over the dead body of her brother. She looked up and saw a huge Fire Ball come straight at her. "NO!" she yelled using her Fire Bending to block it. She stood up with fire in her eyes. "I am going to destroy you!"_

_Her eyes started to turn different colors and her birthmarks began to glow brighter than ever. She walked slowly out of the torn up house. Guards began to rush up to her as she stopped on the cliff she did her Earth Bending and caused a crack in the Earth in which the guards fell in and she closed up._

_She looked at the water and with her Water Bending she made a huge wave that took out half the ships. The rest started to hurl more Fire Balls at her. She began to lift in the air. "I'll kill you for what you did!" she screamed at them. She did Air Bending to push the Fire Balls back at them which exploded more because to the collision._

_More guards came up behind her as she began to lift up higher in the air. They did lots of Fire Bending moves and she felt it burn her hand and back but she was too angry to care. She summoned all the Fire Bending she could do and took out all but one young teenager who seemed to have just joined the war._

_She looked at him. She had him lifted off the ground so that they could be eye level. She was now even higher off the ground. She stared at him and saw how much he looked like Mamoru. She began to cry and her eyes softened. They stopped turning colors and went back to being blue. The two of them began to float gently back to the ground and he got up and ran back to his ship with the other surviving member. All the ships left with Kane still falling to the ground. Her feet touched and then her knees. She brought her head down and began to cry._

_She looked around and saw how _much_ of the village she had destroyed and how much of the War Ships she damaged or blew up. She began to cry harder. Mamoru just said to never go without that sword or she would destroy the world and she had already destroyed more parts of her village._

_Her birthmarks went away because of all the anger she had let loose. She walked back to the house and saw Yumi still with Mamoru. Kane picked him up and with her Earth Bending she made a house of coal. She set that coal on fire once she out his body in it. Then set it out with a wave of her hand. It was now a diamond tomb._

Kane woke up with a start. She hated that dream so much. That dream of what happened all those years ago. She wish she could just forget them but she couldn't. She had healed her burned had but not completely because Mamoru told her that it is a reminder of what should not happen again.

She sighed and climbed onto the roof. She began to sing the song that her father sung to her when she had a bad dream. Her mother would stand at the door smiling. He always sang the same thing though. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."

Her voice flowed through the upper level of the house and into Iroh's room. He smiled realizing it was Kane's voice.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."

Zuko looked up from meditating in his room. He heard the voice but didn't recognize it. He looked out his window and began to climb onto the roof.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

Zuko peeked his head over the edge and saw the back of Kane. He lifted himself up and walked quietly to where she was and sat behind her.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

She heard clapping behind her and turned around surprised to find Zuko. "I should have known that you were singing out of key back there on purpose."

"Shit you mean you heard me?"

"Yeah kind of anyone on the top floor would have heard you."

"Please don't tell anyone that it was me."

"I promise I won't," he said lifting up his pinkie finger to her face. She looked at it and then smiled and lifted her pinkie finger and wrapped it around his. "Thanks Zuko."

"Where did you hear that?"

"The song, from my dad and my mom when I had bad dreams. They would sing it to me to make me feel better."

"It is nice."

"It's alright."

"What was your dream about."

"Um… It was about the past."

"Oh was it good or bad."

"It was about what I did after Mamoru died," she said softly looking away.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

Kane sighed and told him all that had happened. "Wow you were angry. I remember hearing something like that before. I didn't know that kid was you."

"Surprising I know, but it's true."

"You best get some sleep."

"Me? I slept the whole time and when you feel asleep you would sleep talk none stop. Man if you did that when you are awake people would dislike you more than they do now. That is not normal Zuko," she said with a grin.

"That is cruel beyond all reasons."

"Yeah whatever just go and get some sleep and you better wake up late!" she said as he walked back to his room shaking his head. Kane lay down on the roof and looked at the moon. She let out a sigh and fell asleep.

**Yeah I am done! And the song by the way is sung by Rascal Flatts.**


	5. Remembrance of the Blood Bender

**Chapter 5 **

**Remembrance of the Blood Bender **

****

Kane walked out on the front porch and saw Zuko practice his Fire Bending. Or was he just mad? He was shooting fire everywhere and didn't even know what he was aiming at. He missed Kane by an inch.

"Hey watch it will ya?"

He looked up and saw Kane leaning over the rail of the roof. "What the heck is the matter with you?" She asked swinging her legs over and let go doing a flip in the air and landing as soft as a cat onto the ground.

"It's none of your business," he said flatly and looked away. Kane leaned over and looked him straight in the eye.

"Dude, you were just in a fight with your uncle, no?"

"Not my uncle."

"Oh, you mean _her_."

He smiled and said, "Yeah her."

"Seesh can't you two get along. Ya'll are both Fire Nation right?"

"It's not like that. She's like you. She wasn't born into the Fire Nation. She still thinks I'm…"

"Evil, a brute, cruel, a destroying monster, bastard…"

"Ok, you can stop now."

"I'm just telling you what people first think of the Fire Nation, they," she paused and became real sad as she looked down. "They don't understand anything you've been through. Any of the though times. You might be different but you're still human. You can still feel sadness, anger, fear, love, and harm." She laid a hand on her arm. Old memories crossed her mind and she turned and left.

Zuko looked surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I would say home but I have none, so I'm just going to go into the woods to think," she said turning her head. Her eyes where hidden but he saw the tears run down her cheek, and then she ran toward the woods.

He turned around and screamed. There was Rao hanging upside down from the door and John just leaning against it.

"Where is she gong?" Rao asked coxing her head to the right.

"To think."

"Did you get in a fight with her too?"

"NO! She just said something about the Fire Benders being treated different then she touched her arm and ran off."

Rao looked just as sad as Kane had. "I get it now. Zuko, there is something you need to know about Kane. She doesn't do her Fire Bending in public."

"Well, I could see why not so, what is the problem?"

John sighed because she had heard the story amongst the Freedom Fighters when Rao arrived. "You might want to sit down."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kane dropped on her knees by a stream and began to cry as the memories of her childhood back home filled her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A small Kane went chasing after ball and fell into mud. She wasn't but the age of five. She looked up and sighed. With her Earth Bending she got the dirt off. She looked around and saw a gang of boys picking on a dog.

Kane grew outraged and she went over to the boys. "Leave the dog alone, Jude." The leader, the biggest boy, looked up and grinned. "And what are you gong to do about it, Kane?" Kane took a deep breath and blasted him with Earth Bending. Jude, being an Earth Bender as well, easily slapped it aside.

This out raged Kane even more. She then used Water Bending, but there was also a Water Bender amongst them and they easily slapped it aside. Air Bending was next. None of the boys were Air Benders. The others were warriors. But they easily brushed that aside because she was still learning.

They began to laugh at her and started to come at her with full force. Then what she used Fire Bending to get them away. This scared the boys. They began to run. One of them had been scorched badly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, I didn't know she burned anyone," Zuko said.

"She felt horrible about it and disgraced. But she didn't think they were gong to get revenge on her," Rao said.

"What did they do?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kane looked into the water saw the face of Jude and the memory flash in the water. She splashed the water clearing the image, wishing she could do that with her memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kane had healed the dog a week later and he now went back to his own village. Kane was outside doing her chores. The boys knew this was their chance. None of the adults were around and Kane would never do Fire Bending or any other Bending around the house for fear of tearing it down.

They came at her from all sides. She went down in an instant and couldn't get back up. They beat her and slashed her with whips and rocks. Jude then got out a knife. His brother stood beside him grinning with his arm wrapped up. She knew it was him she scorched.

"Which arm did she use to burn you with?"

"Her right one, Jude."

Jude grinned and jammed the knife in her arm. She let out a screaming pain. Until then she had made no sound just took the beating like it was normal. Now she was hurt and in raged.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They jammed a knife in her arm! No wonder she was outraged!"

"Yes but that's not the worst of it," John said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO STOP I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER I'LL DO ANYTHING TO ERASE THIS MEOMRY" Kane screamed to the sky. It returned her feelings by raining. Kane cried harder and slammed her fist in the ground, splashing mud on her face and arms, but she stayed just as she was. Gasping for breath as she fought to keep the memory away of fear of what might happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her birthmarks that they had always made fun of were now glowing. Her eyes flashed and her blood seemed to glow too.

The boys backed away in fear of their lives. But it was too late; Kane came at them with full force. She used Fire Bending most of all. The boys ran in fear of their lives.

She caught them one by one. She showed no mercy as they had done for her. She got Jude and his brother first. She blood came swirling into her hands as she attacked them with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She did Blood Bending?" Zuko jumped to his feet knocking over his chair in surprise.

Upon hearing the crash of the chair and the word Blood Bending, Iroh ran in the room.

"WHO IS DOING BLOOD BENDING?"

Rao sighed and quickly told the story over again to Iroh.

"That poor girl."

"Yes the Avatar can do it as well because he can do all Bendings. The blood being a liquid for water, the pain for fire, the swiftness for air, and the burying for earth, that all makes one Bending."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She stuck all the boys with it, bringing them down and knocking them out. That was the first any of them ever got so close to death, and would probably be the last because they were hanging on by a thread.

Kane's anger and covered her eyes and finally when she saw what she had done it was too late. She came hurling back to the ground and ran over to the body of Jude and started to cry. She didn't want him to die.

Mamoru came up to her and looked at the sight around him. He knew she discovered the hidden power he had tried to hide from her.

"Mamoru, I don't want him to die."

"Blood heals into a scab. Because Blood Bending is needed by blood it too can be healed."

Kane knew what she had to do.

She quickly drew the last of her strength from the last drop of blood and closed her eyes. Soon everything grew quite and still. The drop of blood rushed out and quickly spread through all the boys.

All the boys woke up and saw Kane down on the ground. Her body was lying across Jude's. She had to use all her strength to save him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They treated her like an out cast, but they respected her for what she did. She gave a lot of blood to bring them back. A lot more than they thought, every now and then the memory comes back and with that the Blood Bender wakes up again. She fainted a lot after that too," Rao said finishing it. "They soon went off to fight in the war. They were twelve when that happened."

They heard a noise come from the woods. Here came Kane staggering back into the land. Zuko got up to go help her.

"Stay away!" she snapped. "I don't want to hurt you," she said in almost a whisper.

Zuko inched closer to her. "STOP, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE BLOOD BENDER CAN COME OUT ANY MINUTE NOW, I CAN'T CONTOL IT!"

Her eye flashed a deep shade of maroon. Zuko quickly slammed her to the ground. But it didn't help she began to fight him.

Rao and John quickly went into battle mood, but Iroh stopped them. "Watch, this is the first time Zuko cared about someone. I think we should let him handle this."

Kane and Zuko were now in sitting position, their legs under them. Zuko had Kane by the shoulder pushing her down so she couldn't get up.

"Kane snap out of it!"

"Zuko that isn't Kane anymore, it's the Blood Bender insider her," John yelled.

Rao looked at John, "This is the first time I have ever seen you serious."

"Well, this is kind of serious don't you think," she said sarcastically.

_That isn't Kane anymore, it's the Blood Bender insider her. That means Kane is insider the Blood Bender._

"Zuko, get away from me I can't protect you from this. I can't control it!" he heard Kane say, he knew she was fighting it. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"I know how it feels. To lose someone, to lose honor, and to lose a home.I know that it is difficult to make it through it, especially when you try to do it alone. But I found someone who is special to me. Someone I am about to lose if I don't help her fight. And I am not going to run away like a coward, I'm here to help you Kane. I'll protect you from anything that comes in your way."

Kane's muscles began to relax. Her arms wrapped around Zuko and she buried her face into his him and cried. He ran his hands through her hair. "I won't ever leave you alone Kane. I will always be there to help. I promise you won't have to fight alone.

Kane went to sleep exhausted from the lost of blood. And they just sat there. "I didn't know Zuko was so kind. I am so going to get him on this," John said from their hiding place. That broke the moment for Iroh, Rao, and John's section.

"John, I thought you learned that Fire Benders are the same as everyone else."

"I know but this is Zuko we are talking about!"

They bickered back there as Kane slept peacefully in Zuko's lap. _I won't ever leave you alone Kane. I will always be there to help. I promise you won't have to fight alone. _

_ I promise I'll protect you too, no matter what._

**Ok Avatar ending music when a good thing happens, (you know the one I'm talking about I think it was in eppy two?) and we hear Rao and John bicker and while it fades out and we see the sun coming out as it sets. Well I finally finished it. Yeah! Hope you liked it. **


	6. The Deadly Flower Dance

**Chapter 6**

**The Deadly Flower Dance**

**Yeah the 6th Chapter. What will happen this time? Let us read and find out.**

Kane bent down and looked into the spring. Her hair fell into it and got all wet. She frowned. "Maybe I should cut it." She shook her head and decided to wait. Then she Rao in the reflection looking at her. "I remember when you're hair use to be that long back in the village."

"That was long ago."

"You know more of the kids survived than you had thought."

"I guess so. But I have nothing to do with them. I am out seeking revenge."

Rao sat down and stretched out her legs. "Revenge can be sweet but at other times it can also be deadly."

Kane laughed, "You sound like Iroh."

Rao smiled. _Back at the village she never smiled. It must be these Fire Nation people that are changing her._ Rao looked up at the passing clouds and brought her legs up under her chin. "I would like to see one thing that we use to always do back at the village. I heard some of the towns are doing it as well now to honor our village."

"What is that?"

"The Peace Ceremony."

Kane's eyes got wide with fright. "I remember that you did a special dance called Water Flow. It was very neat. That was the last ceremony. Your hair was long then and it flowed with your movements. It seemed relaxing."

"It was something my brother taught me."

"Oh, you mean to calm yourself?"

"Yeah."

"That explains it." She looked at Kane. She was looking the other way playing with her hair.

"I also remember that the Fire Nation attacked the day before the ceremony." Kane stopped playing with her hair and just stared into outer space.

"I remember, also, that you were practicing a dance for the ceremony one day, and that one of the girls that was competing against you came up and grabbed you by the hair. She yanked you down and twisted your head so you couldn't get up and fight. You got out that sword there and cut your hair. It was short and she couldn't get a hold of it. Then I saw you do the steps you did in the dance you were practicing. You attacked her and she ran away. That was why your hair was short the next day."

"You remember a lot of things Rao."

"Well I was just thinking that the ceremony the town is doing sounds fun. I thought you should enter the contest."

"Rao that was a long time ago. I forgot how to dance and…"

"Did I hear of a ceremony being held in a town?" Iroh said coming out from behind a bush. Kane and Rao let out a yelp of surprise."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. But I would like to see this ceremony. When and where is it?"

"It is a five minute walk from here and it is in three days."

"Kane, you should enter it."

Kane stood up and turned around. "I'm not a dancer anymore. And I heard they changed the rules. After you dance you must sing or do both at the same time. I don't do any of that."

"Kane, you should do this for Iroh."

"No."

"For our village."

"No," Kane said walking off.

"For me."

"No," she said walking through the woods back to the house.

"For Mamoru." Kane stopped. "I know that he would like to see it one last time as well. Then I won't bug you about it any more I promise."

"Maybe," Kane walked off. Rao smiled.

"Will she really do anything if you say for Mamoru?" John said right beside Rao. Rao screamed and breathed heavily.

"Where did you come from, I have never seen you so quite. How did you do it?" Rao asked.

"It wasn't easy. I had to put a handkerchief around my mouth." Rao and Iroh stared at her opened moth, Iroh flinched. "Well, shall we go back," Iroh asked.

"Sure let's go."

"So, has the name of the ceremony changed in this town?" Iroh asked.

"Yes it is called The Honor Ceremony. It is very rare now that you see someone from the Fire Nation and they usually try to hide it. Even though the number one rule is do not argue with other nations people are just attracted to it."

"Very good rule if you ask me," John said, "or the Fire Nation wouldn't stand a chance there."

"We just have to hope that Kane agrees to enter it."

"Why?"

"The Fire Nation general will be there. And I think that if he doesn't like what he sees he'll burn the city down and enslave its people. The people are free to go as long as they come back. And I heard that if this ceremony is a dud then he will destroy it. That is why we need Kane to enter the contest. She'll win for sure against his daughter."

"His daughter?"

"Yeah, if she doesn't win then there is a sure chance he will spare the city because rumor has it, she is the best there is at dancing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kane got up early and walked to the town. "I am only doing this for Mamoru," she murmured as she walked there. She heard noise behind her and looked at the bushes. She got in a fighting stance and glared. "Come out or I'll make you come out."

Zuko came out of the bushes. "What are you doing," Kane asked thrusting her hip to the side and putting her hands on them. They had been avoiding each other since the day she had turned in to the Blood bender.

"I promised I would protect you didn't I?"

Kane's eyes became wide with horror._ "I know how it feels. To lose someone, to lose honor, and to lose a home. I know that it is difficult to make it through it, especially when you try to do it alone. But I found someone who is special to me. Someone I am about to lose if I don't help her fight. And I am not going to run away like a coward, I'm here to help you Kane. I'll protect you from anything that comes in your way."_ Kane looked down, his words repeating in her head.

"You did promise."

"Then I am going to follow that promise. Now where are you going?"

"To the town to sign up for the dance."

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was going to laugh?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, let's go sign up for the dance then," Zuko said annoyed. He folded his arms across his chest. "Don't be scared to tell me something, I thought you were going to do something stupid."

_He's scared I am going to become the Blood Bender again._ Kane thought sadly.

Zuko started off toward the village with Kane following behind him. They entered and saw decorations all lined up everywhere. Zuko and Kane came up to a place with the words 'Register' written across it. A Fire Nation soldier looked up and saw them. He looked at Kane then at Zuko.

"You look familiar," he said to Zuko.

"How can I look familiar? I am from the Earth Kingdom you are from the Fire Nation. You must be mistaken."

"You're probably right. What would you like to sign up for," he asked. The man had brown hair and amber eyes. He had a scar across his let cheek that looked like an X. He wore Fire Nation soldier clothes.

"We would like to sing up for the dance," Zuko said.

"Sorry, but boys aren't allowed to enter the dance."

Zuko got mad, "Why the heck would I won't to enter the dance! It is for her!" He pointed at Kane.

"Oh, I see. Ok here is your form. You must…"

"I know the rules. After all I am from the original village."

"Oh, then you will be honored and are to feast with the commander at the ceremony for your bravery."

"Thank you but you don't have to do that."

"It is tradition is it not?"

"Yes for an Honor Ceremony not the Peace Ceremony. Everyone is treated as an equal there."

"But of course the rules have been changed," the soldiers said with a smirk.

"Yes they have. Then I will eat with the commander at the ceremony." They turned and walked off.

When they got back in the woods and out of hearing range Zuko looked behind him to make sure no one was following. "Why did you tell him the truth?"

"They can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"They know that the Fire Nation attacked the village but the do not know why. They probably just think I was spared because I was little then."

"I see." They reached a stump and Kane began to fill out the form. When she was done Zuko read it.

Name: Kane

Dance Type: New

Song: New

Meaning: Courage

Village: Eirene Village

"That was the name of you village?"

"Yes, Eirene is the goddess of peace and spring. Our village is peaceful and was founded in spring."

"That makes since," he said as they headed back. They handed the form back to the guard and left. "So the dance has never before been seen?"

"I've always made up my own dances. I figure that the Commander's daughter will be doing the dance I did the last time I danced in the Peace Ceremony. I've heard of girls who have won dancing competitions with it. I have to do a new, a better one." They came back to the house. "I'm going to go practice, see you latter Zuko." Zuko entered the house and saw Rao and John sitting at the table with Iroh making tea.

"She enter the contest?" John asked.

"How did you know?"

"We asked her to," Rao said.

"Well, let's hope she wins for the sake of the town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They didn't see much of Kane those three days but they heard her sing every once in a while from the woods. Finally the day came.

"Are you ready?" Rao asked.

"I am, I have popcorn as well!" John said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kane said.

"Then go get dressed." Kane waked into her room and when she came out she wore the Ceremonial dress that she had worn at the Ceremonial Dance only it was a little different. She had put the all the nations' design on it and some flower petals were put in her hair from a crown. Her lips were pink instead of red like most dancers and she had no white powder on. She wore light pink blush and her eyes shone brightly. Her sword was around her waist and a diamond sheath.

"The Geishas will cower in fear for they are only buds in the sight of a magnificent flower," Iroh said. Kane blushed. "Let's go," she said.

They arrived at the Honor Ceremony and were seated next to the Commander. Everyone fell silent as Kane walked by. They pointed and some of the girls looked scared thinking they were going to be out numbered by her beauty alone. They began to put more white powder and different types of makeup on. Some squirted strong perfume on them more then that was needed.

"There has been one slight change in the contest," a soldier said as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Everyone looked at him surprised. The girls in the competition looked scared. "If any of the girls beat Kagura in the competition then they get to marry one of the commander's two sons."

Some of the girls sighed as two handsome boys walked on stage. One looked like he knew he was hot, Kyle, and the other looked like he didn't care, Yukio. They were twins and looked about the age of eighteen. They had black hair and amber eyes. Kane let out a sigh of annoyance. Rao looked at her.

"It's ok Kane; you can leave as soon as the contest is over. Everyone will be too busy to notice."

"Ok, I probably won't win anyways."

The candles were dimmed around the tables except for the stage fires. There stood a girl with a red dress with the fire nation symbol on it. She began to sing as she danced to the moves of Kane's old dance Water Flow. She sang

"Winter, Spring

Summer, and Fall" She sang doing water motions with her hands. The commander smiled and looked at Kane to see if she was getting nervous. Kane had danced that dance so much it had started to get boring to her, she yawned.

The song ended and everyone clapped. All the other girls had no match to Water Flow. The commander looked at Kane. "I hear you are the one who invented Water Flow."

"That's me. But I danced that a long time ago. After having to teach it and doing it over and over again it gets boring. Back then it felt like magic so I never taught anyone my dances or song after that."

"Smart idea," Kyle said smiling at Kane.

"Thank you."

It was finally Kane's turn to dance. She smiled trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. She got on stage and let her sleeves drop on the ground. They were so long that everyone was surprised on how she hid them from view. She bent her head and body back. Iroh had given the musicians the music to her song to sing and dance to. She took a deep breath as the music began to play and she started to water bend.

"Water, fire

Earth, Air

These are the things

That brings us together."

She flashed water, fire, earth, and air out of her hand. Everyone was in awe.

"Water can give life," she sang as she moved a water dragon through the air.

"Fire gives us warmth," she formed a fire dragon to move with the water dragon. Everyone clapped.

"Earth can give us strength," An earth dragon came up from the ground and the three dragons flew around each other making a beautiful combo.

"Air can give us hope," an air dragon came blowing in like the wind.

"Put them to

Ge-e-ther

And you got one." The dragons crashed into each other and formed a person. Everyone gasped as it began to glow. The music began to get faster. A smile crossed Kane's lips. She pulled her sword out and got into an elegant fighting position. And began going threw combos going faster and faster. Then without anyone knowing how she spun around and quickly put her sword back in its sheath and started dong martial arts in one movement.

"Spin as fast as wind,

Be as strong as earth

Feel the life flow within

And be as quick as fire." She did a back bend and a back flip with a high swishing kick. When she landed she pointed her toe and spun going as low to the ground as she could. She stopped her head down in her dress completely hidden.

"War breaks out

And good turns bad

Lovers torn

And everyone forgets

The four nations' elements---." She stopped singing doing lightly touching ground kicks. She ended her dance doing the splits with a bow. But the music kept playing. She quickly got up and got her sword out doing tricks to the beat of the fast music. She threw her sword up in the air. Blue streaks twirled around and Kane shot up following them. She shot past her sword and grabbed it with her left hand. She shot down like a twirling bullet. Yukio watched in surprise. _How can a girl do that? She's amazing. Oh no! Then beast is waking up inside me._ Kane landed lightly on her feet then all the sudden she felt a hand grab her twirling long hair.

Kane gasped for air as her head got jerked back. There was a gasp from the crowed. Kane's head was pulled so far back she could see her attacker. It was Yukio. He looked evil and his eyes were red. "Do you want to dance," he said with an evil grin.

"Let go of me!" Kane said trying to get free. Zuko and the others stood up ready to go out there and get her. The Commander raised his hand and guards pulled them back. "I want to see what happens."

Yukio's hand grasped her neck and pulled her up so she could stand. He let his hand drop but didn't release his grip on her hair.

"Come one sing, dance, do something," he whispered in her ear with gritting teeth.

Kane struggled. She got her sword and brought it up to her face. She saw in it his reflection. She saw his grin get bigger. She grinned. In one quick circular motion she cut her hair. It fell neatly a little past her shoulders.

"Now time for you to see my real dance," Kane said with a grin.

She brought her sword's point up to eye level. Her hand behind her as if she were about to run and she looked Yukio straight in the eye. She twirled around and brought her sword down. Yukio blocked it and Kane grinned and whispered, "Wrong arm." She brought her other arm up to his side and jabbed him. The way they moved it looked like they were dancing. Everyone clapped.

She wrapped her sleeve around his wrist and yanked hard making it tighten around him. Then she brought it back making him spin. She took quick light steps back. He followed her movements grinning. She lunged at him and he grabbed both her arms and slung her over his shoulder making her sword come on sheathed. She did a flip and landed quietly on her feet. Her sword came down and landed hilt first in her hand.

She turned around and started to attack again. He slung her over his shoulder again tying her sleeves together. This time when she lost her sword and she landed she shot back up and caught it with her teeth.

She smiled at him with her sword still in her teeth and ran at him. He tried dodging but she bent down and knocked his feet away. She quickly made the earth come up and surround his body, all but his head. Fire set to it and then water came down and made it hard. The air blew helping to cool it off. He sleeves came undone as the wind blew as well. "Too bad I didn't get to fin…" she started and then heard the commander come rushing at her. She smiled, "Never mind, looks like I do."

She twirled and danced away from his sword then with her own she knocked his away. Se sheathed her sword and brought her hands behind her and did a back bend. The Commander grinned and rushed at her. She brought her feet up and did a hand stand dodging his blow that way. Then she started to turn her self and brought her legs down and kicked him. He landed on the ground and quickly got up.

"Look at those flowers

They bloom so soon

One is left a bud in spring

She is not noticed

She's forgotten

But she becomes more to most." She sang her song and everyone listened and watched. The commander ran at her. She bends her back making his foot hit nothing but air. She twirled and danced away. Her long sleeves waving playfully.

"Other flowers get killed

Some get stomped or torn

The bud is left so she can bloom

And she is beautiful inside." She kept on. He grabbed his sword and slashed it at her. She bent down and kicked out acting like it was all part of the dance. She switched feet and kicked him again.

"The bud soon blooms

She's too pretty to take

She's left alone

And she grew thorns

So no one can take her away." She sang. She twirled her arm above her head. Her sleeve looked like a ribbon. Her other arm was out beside her twirling too. She bent over still twirling her sleeves and started turning going faster and faster. Her sleeves her like whips and hit the Commander slashing him and making him bleed.

"She's so smart and nice

She can heal the weak

But take with out asking

And you'll feel pain

And she can be poisonous." She twirled and brought her arms across her chest as she sank lower to the ground. She slowly turned uncrossing herself.

"She listens to the wind

And she speaks to the ground

She helps the water

And shows the fire friendship that will last." The commander tried to attacker her from behind but she moved her hips and back dodging the attacks.

"She shows no mercy

To those who have no heart

They try to take her

But the get town apart

By her sharp thorns." She twirled around and her sleeves knocked him over. She smiled.

"This flower can't be bought

She can not be sold

She won't let you take her

She won't let you have her

She will show you pain

For she knows you have done the same." Her anger rose as she danced to where he was knocked down. She rose her foot up in the air and brought it down smooth yet hard on his back paralyzing him.

"This flower seeks revenge

She won't let you go

If you get in her way

She will give you pain." She danced back to the edge of the stage and all the townspeople clapped. The Fire Nation Guards quickly left with Kyle.

"For this flower is made to kill

She will protect what's right

The weak are in her mercy

The good shall have her power

And the bad shall fear her thorns." She bowed ending her song. She walked off the stage as Yukio grabbed his father and took off after the others. Zuko ran up to her and check her over for wounds. He sighed. "Do you know how bad you scared me?"

"I'm guessing by the look on you face it was pretty bad."

He sighed again and rested his hand on her shoulder. Rao and John ran up to her. "See I knew you could do it. But I didn't think of it in that way."

"That was awesome, you were like this, and then you were like that and… and…" she saw everyone looking at her. "FOOD!" She turned and whistled to her self the song that Kane sang. The townspeople came up and thanked her. They gave her the medal and asked her what she called her dance.

"I don't know what I should call it; the first one was Peace and Harmony that I made up when I was little. But I don't know about this one," Kane said looking confused.

John stepped up and smiled, "It's called the Deadly Flower Dance." Kane smiled and nodded. They headed back to the house.

"Pack up we are leaving at the crack of dawn," Zuko said.

"Aw man, why?" John said slumping.

"Because the Fire Nation soldiers are sure to come after us. We have to leave."

"Can't we sleep first," John asked yawning. Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "NO!"

"Do they ever stop fighting," Iroh asked Rao.

"That would be a miracle."

Kane looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. She could have sworn she saw her family smiling down at her and her brother's dragon spirit wrapping around the moon. She heard a howl and smiled. She knew it was Ryu and Tala.

**Chapter fades out of from the crescent moon as the music to The Deadly Flower Dance's ending plays.**

**That's all of Chapter 6. I hope you like it! Chapter seven is coming soon.**


	7. Furute, Finding, Kidnapping, Enslavement

**Chapter 7**

**The Future, Finding, Kidnapped, and Enslavement**

**Nothing much to say but please review if you read this it would mean a lot to me.**

Zuko shook Kane awake. "Kane wake up," he whispered. She yawned and looked at him. "What the heck do you want?" She heard laughing and Zuko chuckled.

"Man, you sure not a morning person, are you?" John asked.

Kane looked up and saw the moon still out and the sun hadn't even raised. "Heck yes I am. You're the one that is not a morning person. For one thing it isn't even morning it's night."

Zuko rolled his eyes and picked her up. "Come on let's go."

Kane heard in his voice that something was wrong. _He must have just gotten in a fight._ Zuko pulled out ahead of them and walked on in silence. That is when she noticed that Iroh was missing.

"John, where's Iroh?"

"Long story short Zuko doesn't think he needs Iroh anymore. He was already walking alone when we found Iroh."

"Then why is he taking us?"

"Because we would follow him anyways just to annoy him," John said with a smiled. Kane smirked.

Kane looked up as the followed Zuko. _I wonder what Yumi and them are doing right now._

They walked for hours and finally stopped near a rundown village. "Wow, this looks like ours after the Fire Nation attacked," Rao said looking around.

John bent down frowning and touched the ash and looked at it. "It didn't happen to long ago. Not even a day ago just about a few hours."

Kane stared at her shocked. "She has eyes that can look into people's hearts and tell when something is fresh or not."

John stood up. "It happened at 6 p.m. and this was done by an army, there was one girl in it though. Don't worry she wasn't Zula"

Now this brought fear into Kane's heart. She remembered when Yumi and her were little Yumi always wanted to join the Fire Nation army or navy because of their fighting skills. This would be a perfect opportunity to see what it feels like. She would use it to find Kane. But Kane knew that even though she wasn't Fire Nation her past ancestors always loved to destroy things and it was addicting Yumi's parents had told her.

John saw the shocked look on Kane's face and out an arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Hey don't worry there; I'm sure it ain't Yumi."

"For our sake I hope not," Kane said bowing her head. Zuko looked at her and worried. _Wouldn't she quite the army if she saw Kane? Oh yeah, she to comes from _that_ family. She's now addicted to destruction. Poor Kane, this is probably tearing her apart._

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but then Kane's head shot up smiling. "You're right she wouldn't just join the army without thinking it over, and if she did she's sure to come back. Let's keep moving."

John looked at her confusingly. Zuko saw her making eye contact and looking deep into her mind. He knew she found something wrong.

Kane started out ahead of them with Rao following her talking about what they hope to come across. Zuko looked at John with her head hanging low with sadness.

"What'd you find?"

"She's being torn apart big time by this." She stared out into outer space. "Zuko, this is the first time I actually went into someone's mind."

He looked at her confusingly. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of the attack on the village. The anniversary of her brother's death."

Zuko could tell there was more she wasn't telling him. "What else is there?"

"She's going to die protecting the Avatar."

"I already knew that." He remembered making a promise to himself on letting her die.

"Well, then you need to know I just saw the future, and she will die at the end of the summer." Zuko stopped.

"What?"

"There is this comet and Kane protected the Avatar by giving her life to save him. I don't think there is a way to stop it either. It looked like it just happened without her knowledge of what was going on. I'm sorry Zuko but Kane is going to die."

Zuko felt pain rise in his chest and he clutched it. John looked at him sadly then down at her feet. "I'm sorry Zuko." She walked up to Kane and Rao looking as happy as she could. Rao looked behind her at Zuko and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, don't look so down, I'm sure there is a way to save her. There has to be." They heard a scream and saw Kane clutching a necklace she found on the ground. There was also a note in her hand. John's mouth was wide open.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! IT'S A LIE!" Zuko and Rao ran up to them and saw Kane clutching Yumi's necklace. She sank down to her knees looking at the note. Zuko and Rao read over her shoulder.

_IF you are reading this that means you found out, Kane. I am a Fire Bender after all. A love to Fire Bend, to destroy things that get in my way. It makes me feel a head of everything around me. Kane this is a warning. It's better if you join the Fire Nation now or I will kill you to get to the Avatar. This is good bye forever. I'm not planning on coming back. This is not a sick joke Kane. If you're smart you'll stay away. My necklace should be enough proof for you to know I mean business._

_For your sake give up now, your no longer friend,_

_**Yumi**_

_P.S. This is the end of our friendship and the beginning of being enemies, don't fret Kane we will meet again, but I promise a will bring you down!_

Kane just stared at the letter and then at the necklace. She didn't even know she was crying till Rao and John put their arms around her and Zuko was in front of her wiping away tears.

Kane looked down. "She means business." She stood up so suddenly it shocked everyone. "I won't let her win. I will kill her if I have to, to protect the Avatar."

"Kane you don't mean that now do you," Rao asked.

"I'm dead serious. She is no longer a friend of mine. I don't know who this Yumi is. My Yumi died some hours ago." She began to walk away with John following her. Rao and Zuko began to run after them when all the sudden Freedom Fighters came down and kidnapped her and John!

"Hey let me go!" Kane said trying to kick the person that had a hold of her. John was trying to reach down to grab her dagger when the hand pulled it back.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from the Fire Nation." Kane and John's eyes became wide with fright. They could recognize the voice from anywhere, it was Jet's voice.

"Let go of us Jet," Kane yelled trying to turn around and glare at him.

"Now don't be that way after I just saved you. John, it's good to have you back," he said putting his head into her neck. She tried to squirm away. She smirked and said, "Oh Jet thank you so much for saving us!" She started bating her eyes at him and making cooing sounds. It disgusted Kane.

Jet looked shocked then smiled. "I knew you would see it my way."

"In fact I want to reward you." They stopped at a branch on a tree and Jet made John face her. "Really?"

"Yeah of course," she said stepping closer to him. Kane wanted to turn away in disgust but her kidnapper kept her there, his hands digging into her arm from anger, "Hey could you lighten up on the grip before my arm comes off."

"Sorry," she heard a squeaky voice behind her say. The grip lightened and she turned to see her attacker. She turned to see a short boy with brown shaggy and brown eyes look at her. "What is your name?"

"Smellerbee, yours?"

"Kane." She turned back to John and Jet looking deeply into each others eyes and felt sick. _How could she like such a sexist pig?_ Then as Jet began to lean down John smirked and kicked him in the place where happiness isn't found. Kane started to laugh. Jet got mad and knocked John out with the hilt of his knife.

Kane shut up real quick and got mad at him. "Why you little son of a…" She didn't get to finish because he brought it down on her head just as she began to lunge an attack. And everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kane woke up her head hurt like a thousand daggers were plunged in it and her writs and ankles felt like they were on fire. She tried to stand but couldn't. Fear struck her, _OH MY GOD I'M PARALIZED!_

Then realization came to her like being hit by a sack of bricks. _I'm tied up, good job idiot you just got the biggest loser award._

She felt something heavy leaning on her and realized it was John. "John wake up this isn't a good time to be dreaming." John woke up and saw that they were bound. "What happened?"

"Well, you kicked Jet in the bad place and then he hit you, I tried to attack and got hit and then we were here. Tied up."

They heard voices outside the door. It was Jet and some of the other Freedom Fighters. "I always knew that Rao would betray us. We don't want her to bring her Fire Nation friends with her to save these two morons in here. There was a wanted poster for them so I say we turn them into the Fire Nation for cash."

"But Jet we never negotiate with the Fire Nation. Why now?"

"Because we need the money, John doesn't really know where the new tree house is that we are in now and Kane doesn't know either. Besides it will be like tricking the Fire Nation into something they can't handle."

They heard their footsteps leave. Kane's heart was racing and she knew John could feel it because she could feel John's.

"John, I think we were kidnapped and are going to be sold as prisoners."

"Kane I think there is something much worse to it then you realize."

"What is that?"

"We're going to be their slaves not prisoners. And they do weird things to…"

"I don't even want to know. Wait how do you now?"

Even in the darkness she could see John smirk. "I don't I just heard about it."

Kane let out a sigh and tried to turn around to glare at her. "Next time get your facts straight before you try to give me a heart attack."

She could here John giggle. They heard foot steps a few hours latter. "Well girls, time to go."

They were given rags to change into, out of Kane's and John's will, and had to wear as a sign of slaves. They were blind folded and were led down the tree and to a village. The Freedom Fighters undid their blind folds and Kane and John looked around. Jet was in a disguise with the other Freedom Fighters.

What they saw shocked them. The town was invaded by the Fire Nation. They were ordered to keep their heads down as they walked. Kane and John were bound together by their writs. Kane was behind John and she leaned into her and whispered, "John, I fear for us."

"Why?"

Then John saw what she meant. There was the new general. Admiral Zhao's son, General Kin, after his father died he has been cruel even though he was probably in his twenties. He looked up at the girls and smiled. HE put his hand under John's chin making her look up at him.

Kane growled and jumped at him. Her rope was immediately pulled and she was hit over the head with a club. She feel to her knees and saw some blood trickle down her face.

John got angry at the sight of her friend's blood and looked at Kin, "Why the heck did you do that you…" She was hit over the head by one of his men. She fell on her knees beside Kane and hot blood ran down her face more than Kane's.

General Kin smirked at the defeated girls. Kane had scooted over to John to check on her head when she was immediately hit over the head again knocking her into the mud face first.

The general bent down and picked Kane's head up by her chin and saw the fire in her eyes. He didn't know that her Fire birth mark was glowing red hot under the mud. "They are feisty but that will end soon enough. And this is how you should bow in my presence."

John glared at him and said "We don't bow to lowlifes like…"

"J-John shut up before they hit you again," Kane barked.

John looked at Kane thinking she was scared but saw that her arm broke when she tired to block a blow from John's head. She looked down and nodded.

"I just have one thing to say," John said, her hair hiding the grin on her face.

"What is that?" General Kin asked.

"Did you know that you look like a monkey?" Kane looked up to see why John had said that and started to laugh. General Kin's face turned as red as an apple. Kane and John tried hard not to laugh because he started to turn blue as well.

"Oh my God, he now looks like a baboon," Kane said rolling around in the mud with her blood running into her face.

"GO. PUT. THEM. IN. THE. PRISONER. TENT!" he yelled. The guards were trying hard not to laugh as they looked at him and quickly grabbed the girls and took off to a tent.

They were tied to a metal pole hanging up making them have to stand and their feet were bound to a pole on the ground. They looked at each other in fear of what would happen next.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko and Rao went running through the woods trying to find John and Kane. They stopped and bent down to catch their breaths. Zuko looked up and saw smoke. "Maybe that is them," Rao said following his gaze.

Zuko shook his head, "No, that is to close to where they were kidnapped to be them it is someone else."

"Well let's go check it out and see if they can help us find them," Rao said taking off at lightning speed to get there.

Zuko was close behind her. They got to the camp and saw a big furry beast and what looked to be a flying lemur.

There was Aang, a new girl, Sokka, and Katara looking sadly at the fire. Rao stepped out and they stood up in fighting position.

"Wait we come in peace," she said sticking her pointer finger and middle finger together, her ring and pinkie finger together, and her thumb sticking out from them. Sokka laughed and then saw no one else laughing.

"What it is kind of funny."

"Look we are looking for Kane and John they were kidnapped by the Freedom Fighters. Can you help us?"

Aang nodded. "We'll get them back. By the way, I'm Aang; this is Katara, Sokka, and Toph." Zuko came out and they recognized his scar and got back in fighting stances.

"This is Zuko and I'm Rao. Don't be scared of him he's just mad because they took his…"

"Don't say it," Zuko said.

"We'll help," Toph said.

Zuko looked at the blind girl and said really low, "Thanks." He walked to the other side of the camp and sat down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kane woke up all tight from having to stand. She saw that her sword was showing through her leg and tried to hide it. She saw Yumi's necklace fall around it and felt pain shoot up in her.

She felt movement next to her and looked up to see John waking up. She looked around and by the look on her face Kane could tell she was remembering the day before of what had happened. She looked at Kane and her eyes told it all.

"Well, since we have to word for this guy no one else seems to be making his life a living heck so that means if is up to us," she said with a smile. Kane smiled back and nodded.

They heard foot steps and General Kin and his guards walked into the room.

**Dun, dun, dun! Yeah a cliffy, what then? So I hope you liked it and please review if you read this! It would mean a lot to me!**


	8. An old friend and New Ones

**Chapter 8**

**An old friend and new ones**

**Man, am I writing this quick or what? Uh-huh go me go me! Yeah and I know I've messed up on some words so sue me. Um never mind don't sue me.**

Last time:

"Well, since we have to work for this guy no one else seems to be making his life a living heck so that means it is up to us," she said with a smile. Kane smiled back and nodded.

They heard foot steps and General Kin and his guards walked into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John held her breath. Kane looked at her and whispered, "What are you doing?"

John smiled trying not to laugh, "I don't know!"

General Kin walked in the room and looked at John and Kane smiling like chipmunks. "And what do you find so funny?"

John's smile got bigger and Kane almost laugh. _Oh No! She is not going to do what I think she is?_ But she did.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well, come here and I'll tell you, it's a secret."

General Kin smiled and walked up to John and leaned in so far that his ear was right next to John's mouth and she could feel his breath.

"We were wandering if your butt was as big and blue as a Baboon's!" Kane and John burst out laughing. General Kin got mad and hit John over the head with a club reopening her gash.

"OUCH!" Kane's anger built up with each motion of the blood's drop.

"You think you're so tough huh! Tying girls up and hitting them over the head with clubs so they can't fight back! You're not a man; you're a baboon just like your damn father!"  
This got him really angry. He walked up to Kane and undid her chains. She fell to the floor in a heap. Instantly he started to kick her and the guards joined him with flames flashing at their feet.

The John's blood began to boil. "STOP IT! WE'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST STOP AND STAY AWAY!"

General Kin looked satisfied with what was going on and smiled. "Fine, you will be bonded into your new fashionable gold bracelets. And get into your slave clothes and work like you enjoy it. The bracelets are Bending proof, meaning you can't get out of them or do any Bending."

General Kin looked down at Kane struggling to get up and smiled as she looked up. Her hair was getting caked with mud and blood and the blood was going into her eyes. But his smile quickly vanished as he saw the fire burning brighter than ever in her eyes. He bent down and looked further into them. What he saw scared him. He saw a fire dragon flying around in them and he could have sworn he saw the dragon turn, look at him, and lunge out. General Kin feel down surprised.

"Unbind them and put on their bracelets and give them their clothes, they start work tomorrow," he left but John caught the look in his eyes and saw fear, satisfaction, and something that she couldn't tell what it was. They were put into their bracelets and were told that someone would bring them their clothes later on.

The two girls were given their own tent and John started doctoring and washing the blood out of Kane's hair. Once she was done she looked at her arm. "Is it broken?"

"No, it's just a sprang it will feel better tomorrow. Here let me take care of your head."

John felt Kane gently touch her head and wash it. It felt different from when other people wash it. Kane realized what John was thinking and smiled. "Even though I can't do Bending the water still answers to me."

"Oh." She saw the look on Kane's face a few minutes later and worried. "What?"

"That gash is big; I might have to sew it."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry it won't hurt you one bit. I've had to get it done to me many times before."

Kane searched around for a needle and thing copper wire. She found them in a little box and began to work on John's head. Going in and out, in and out.

John winced every now and then when the needle went into her skin. She sighed when Kane paused for a while dabbing some water on the wound. Then a guard came into the room and saw them. The guard had to be only the age of eighteen. He was a very good looking guy. His eyes were a pretty amber and his hair jet black and pulled up into a ponytail. He had a great build and looked like he worked out a lot with a sword and a bow. He had a knife scar on his left eye and he looked real serious look on his face. John saw the symbol on his armor and knew he was a Fire Bender.

He looked at john and then at Kane and saw what they were doing. He walked over and laid their clothes done and sat in a small chair that was in the corner and jus stared at them. The two girls stared back at him and wondered what he was doing. John saw a butterfly fly by and took interest in that wondering what it was thinking, of all things.

Kane blinked as the guy just sat there and looked at them. He felt her staring and looked and held her stare. John felt something warm start coming down her forehead and looked between her eyes to see that her blood was running down.

"Um…yeah… a little help please."

Kane snapped out of her trance and began going back to work on her forehead while mumbling, "Sorry." She began working and John went back to flinching every time the needle contacted with her skin.

"It would be better if you put alcohol on that while you sewed it back together," the guard finally said after a few minutes.

"OH MY GOD, HE SPEAKS!" John said. Kane and the guard looked at her and John looked away and said, "Stupid aliens."

"OK whatever," Kane said and then she looked up at the guard. "I wasn't born last year I know it will help but I don't have anything with me at the moment."

He smiled. "Sorry I just thought you might want to know you could use that."

Kane thought a moment and smiled. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kane tore off some of hr sleeve to help stop the bleeding and looked back up at the guard. "Will go out side and there is a flower by the tent called Corydalis, bring them in please. They look kind of yellowish."

The guard stood up and walked out side. He came back a few minutes later and held them up. "Are these them?"

"Yup, now come over here and hold this right here," she said. He walked over and put his hand gently on hers; she felt heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing.

"Right here?"

"Um…Yeah, now hold it there while I grind this up."

"Ok."

Kane ducked under his arm and went over to a cup by the flap. She picked up a stick and began to grind the flowers into the cup and then put some water in it. She walked over to John and started putting the cream on her head.

"Thanks, I think I can take care of the rest from here."

"No problem. Call me any time you need me. I'm Huo."

Kane stopped working on John's head and just stared at the wound. John turned her head slightly and looked at Kane. She saw surprise and hurt. Huo stood there for a moment and then said, "It is polite to say your names back to me."

"I'm John and this is…"

"Kay."

John looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Huo bowed and walked out; he turned around and then said, "I'm your bodyguard and handler. You deal with me if you try to escape and you if someone tries to harm you they deal with me. Got it?"

"Yeah," John said rolling her eyes. Huo gave them a nod and walked out. Kane walked over and peeked out. She saw him go to his tent. She let out a sigh and went back to work on John's head.

"Ok, spill, what it is with you and Huo?"

"He use to be in our village, part of Jude's gang. He left a week before we were attacked. He had said he was going to join the war. I didn't think he would join the Fire Nation army though."

"Talk about having an off week. Finding out that your best friend is now your enemy, you get kidnapped, put into slavery, and then your friend from the village is now an enemy. No wonder you didn't tell him your name," she said. She thought for a moment. "How was he part of Jude's gang if he was a Fire Bender?"

"He didn't tell them. He worked out in secret with me and Yumi. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe I should have."

"What about his parents, why didn't they stop him?"

"They died. He was one of the orphans in the village."

They sat there quietly with nothing else to say. Finally Kane tied the wire together and wrapped John's head up in a bandage. "Well I think that is the best I've ever done if a do say so myself." John walked over to the mirror. She unwrapped the bandage and saw a black wire in her head. "Um, yeah, that is why I covered it with the bandage. In two weeks I'll take it out for you."

"Thanks," she said rewrapping her forehead. She looked at the clothes that they had to wear and sighed. "We might as well start putting on our clothes." Kane nodded. John looked around and found a blanket and hung it between them so they could change. She took of her clothes and began putting on the fire nation clothes. She turned around and saw her self in the mirror.

She wore a red tunic with a gold collar. Her britches and long sleeved shirt were back like her gloves and boots. She turned around and saw that Kane was wearing the same thing. John looked down at her wrists and saw that the design on the bracelets was the Fire Nation symbol only the middle flame did a half circle around it and there was a ruby in the middle.

They heard a knock at the door and there stood General Kin. "Well, well, well, looks like you will be doing your first task as my slaves."

"And what pray tell is that?" John asked batting her eyes.

_Oh crap, we're going to get killed before the day even ends if she keeps this up! _Kane thought with a groan.

"Your first task is to amuse my special quests. They are here for… business you might say."

"Fine what ever you say when should we be ready?" Kane asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, it's already 8 P.M. so how abou...NOW!"

"Someone is touchy. Did they not give you your banana today?" John asked putting her hands on her hip.

"THAT IS ENOUGH GET A MOVE ON NOW!"

John and Kane could feel the flame in his eyes and quickly ran out of the tent. John looked at Kane and asked, "Do you have your sword?"

"No nothing will happen with these bracelets on. No worries."

The arrived at the main tent and saw Huo standing out side. He waved at them and they ran over to him. "That is his quest," he said when they came up and pointed at a girl with red hair and eyes and pure white skin.

John's mouth opened, "Is she his fiancée or somethin'?"

"Yeah she is. And yes she is an albino," he answered when he saw the look on her face.

John smirked, "Isn't that cute? A Monkey and a rabbit!"

"How did you know what her name was?" Huo asked.

"Wha?" John said confused.

"Her name is Rini."

"Awesome!"

Huo shook his head and saw Kane with her head down. "Come one, head up. You're up now so smile and act happy." But John saw the worry in his eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just sing while they serve the food." John smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

She entered with her arms wide and sang

"Ma chere, Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

Kane put on a smile and began to sing along with her, her hands in the air facing John.  
"Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie," They did a cartwheel over to them and tied their napkins around their necks.  
"And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
hot hors d'oeuvres  
why, we only live to serve  
try the gray stuff  
it's delicious!" Kane sang holding up some of the chief's gravy, Rini stuck her finger in it and nodded in approval.  
"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is base," John sang twirling around the room with her arms out wide.  
"And a dinner here is never second best  
go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!" They sang and went into a back hand spring to the flat of the tent where the chiefs were coming to bring their food.  
"Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"" All the food came out just in that order to even their own surprise.  
"We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared" they pointed out, as the waved their hands to indicate all the guards and no family.  
"But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes!  
I do tricks  
With my fellow Treetop Climber," Kane sang putting an arm around John.  
"And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest," John sang pouring Rini a glass as Kane poured General Kin a glass.  
"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Life it so unnerving  
For a servant whoas not serving," Kane sang as John acted out like she was begging for work.  
"She's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
ahh those good ol' days when we were useful  
suddenly those good ol' days are gone  
10 years we've been rusting," John sang as Kane laid down looking lazy.  
"Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercising a chance to use our scheme  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Can't be fat and lazy you walked in and oopsiedaisy," they sang pulling her chair out and dancing around her with General Kin looking panicked.  
"It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me," John sang serving her tea.  
"While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed," Kane sang cleaning a drop of tea John spilt.  
"We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please," John and Kane sang as John stepped into Kanes hands and pushed off doing a flip in the air.  
"While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you,  
We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!" They stopped doing flips and cartwheels and went into a high V. Rini clapped very amused.

John and Kane quickly got out and left for their tent and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko was restless about going in circles and not finding the Freedom Fighters. "This is a one time deal and I'm being punished by it. WHERE ARE THEY!" he said angrily.

"Hey scar face," Toph said, shut up or I'll stuff this rock down your throat.

Zuko glared at her and said through gritted teeth, "What rock?"

Toph smiled and instantly a tock came hurling at Zuko. Zuko stood up, flames coming out of his fists, "You think you're so tough?" Katara got up and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, I know you're tired, you want to find Kane and John and get out of here quickly and capture Aang, but that doesn't mean starting fights and complaining 24/7!"

Zuko grumbled and sat down. _John, Kane, please don't do anything stupid…Kane please don't let John do anything stupid._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Kane had pulled her cot next to John's out f fear of the guards constantly passing by their tent and stopping every now and then pulling back the flap. One even walked in.

When John woke up she looked at Kane. "Did you know that you snore and you sleep like a rock?" Kane said.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah guards kept walking by and coming in!"

John laughed and said, "You need a little buddy besides me. I'll be keeping you up with my snoring."

"Don't worry, you did that last night. I'm surprised that it wasn't an earthquake." John laughed.

They got up and began doing chores that were assigned to them. Kane walked back from the town with food and thought aloud. "Maybe John's right. Maybe I do need a little buddy."

Just then there was a loud crash and three little kid screams. Kane put the bag over her shoulder and ran towards the scream.

She arrived at an ally and there were Fire Nation soldiers surrounding three small girls. The girls looked up at Kane with fear and huddled together and then back at the guards.

"We finally found you. Don't worry you'll be seeing your parents real soon…" his words were cut off by a rock hitting his back. "What the…" He turned to see Kane with rocks in the fold of her shirt and one in her hand.

"Leave them alone."

"Get out of here. We don't need to take you on. These kids are heirs to a rich family that was ordered to be killed," another guard said to her.

They turned around and were about to shoot a fire ball at them. The kids screamed but they felt no burn. In front of them was the girl with her arms out wide trying to protect them. Then Huo was in front of her reflecting the fire ball back.

Kane looked down at the kids and cheeked them out. Two were twins at the age of seven and the other was four. The twins had jet black hair and one had green eyes and the other had brown eyes. The youngest had brown hair and green eyes. Kane smiled at them and said, "Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

All three of the girls stuck out their pinkie fingers and Kane grinned and pinkie promised them. Huo got done talking to the guards and saw them off. He came back and the girls put their arms around Kane their eyes full of fear.

"Don't worry, that knucklehead won't hurt you," Kane said smiling up at Huo. Huo held his hand out to show that he was friendly. "What are your names," Kane asked.

The twin with green eyes piped up, "I'm Tawny."

Her twin with brown eyes looked serious and said, "And I'm Midori, but you can call me Mi!"

Kane looked at the youngest one. She shuffled her feet and spoke really softly her name, "Oneida."

"What pretty names. Let's go back to our place." Kane got up and began to walk with Huo and then she felt one hand hold on to her right and another on her left. She looked down to see the one twin holding onto her arm and the other holding onto her hand and Oneida holding onto her other hand.

Huo looked at Kane and smiled at the sight. "Let's go home."

Kane walked ran into John on the way and John's mouth feel open. "What happened? Who are they?"

"Um these three will be our new roommates!" Kane said with a nervous smile.

Huo looked at John and said, "I'll go get their clothes and bracelet. John why don't you take them in yours and Kane's tent and Kane will help me get their sizes and cot." John looked at Kane and sighed. "Ok you guy s come with me and let's get to know each other."

Huo and Kane went over to the supplies tent and got the clothes and a huge cot. As they walked over Huo told Kane how nice it was for her to do that. "I use to know a girl, she was from the water tribe mainly, and she did a lot of stuff like that. But I've always been one for the Fire Nation."

He smiled and looked at Kane. He saw her eyes down cast and she looked very sad and hurt. "Kay, is there something wrong? Do you need some medicine?"

"No. I was just remembering someone I liked." They reached her tent and Huo set the cot down. He smiled at her and said, "He must be very lucky if you had liked him Kay. I bet John has a guy too. I bet if they knew I was talking to you two they'd kill me."

"I wouldn't say I have someone. I had special friends to me," she said remembering how she, Yumi, and Huo would always work on their Fire Bending together. "But it appears those you think are kind, think only of themselves in the end." She clutched Yumi's necklace and felt her own burning her skin under her shirt.

Huo walked off, "I hope I didn't give that girl the wrong impression. I liked her like a lot. That is why I told her to wait for me in the woods to practice Fire Bending that day. I thought I would do something kind to her."

"You mean to let her regret someone dying and she could've helped?"

"I've never thought of that. I always wanted to go back and see if she is still there." Huo began to walk off.

Kane said in a whisper, "Part of her is still there waiting for everyone to come back. Waiting for it to be a dream, to wake up and when she had walked upon the sight, she still felt like everyone will walk out of the woods and 'Gotcha'." And just as Huo passed by her thinking of what she had said he heard her say, "You once were kind back then. I can tell that little kid is still trying to get back out and practice with Yumi and me." She ran inside and Huo just stood there for a while trying to realize what she had just said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night fell down upon Zuko and Rao. "Look, don't worry about anything. We'll keep looking in the morning. John and Kane are tough girls nothing will happen. So will you put away the flame?" Rao said.

Zuko looked down at his hands and sighed, "I'm just so aggravated." They sat there in silence. "I need to take a walk." Zuko got up and walked around and down to the river. He sat down on the beach and looked up at the moon.

Rao was going to go after him but Katara laid a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "I think he needs to cool off for a while. He probably is kicking him self for letting them be in his sight and then the next second they get kidnapped."

Rao nodded and said, "I know you're right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the girls went to sleep John looked at Kane and said, "Why did you bring them, they are now slaves."

"Well at least they aren't dead."

"I now you're right."

"Besides you said I need a little buddy."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a dog or a cat not _three kids_!"

"Oh well they're here now."

They climbed into their own cots which the girls had pushed up against theirs. All three of the little girls snuggled up next to them and Kane smiled and went to sleep with Tawny bending into Kane with one hand on Kane's hand and the other on her cheek. Oneida was in the middle as stiff as a board and Midori bent into John with her hand on John's hand. All of them were asleep but John.

She looked at all of them and smiled. _Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought._ And she drifted off to sleep.

**Finally done! Yes, please review for this, it took me a while but hey I got it done! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Perdita Perri

**Chapter 9**

**Perdita Perri**

**Nothing much to say here but sorry it's late, camps and stuff like that. Anyways this is the last chapter to this book of the Kane series. Hope you like it!**

Aang and the gang finally got to a tree house after a few weeks of looking for Jet. They hid out in the bushes and waited for him to come. When he did he was with Smellerbee who was arguing with him about weather or not they should have handed over John and Kane to the Fire Nation.

"Smellerbee, for the last time, John is a traitor and Kane…I've done some background research on her, and she's a freak. I mean she can do all bending like the Avatar," then Jet grinned at Smellerbee. "Unless you like John of course then I see why you are so worked up about it."

"Me? Like John?" Smellerbee said throwing his hands in the air in defense while blushing. "Of course not."

"Then don't get so worked up about it."

"But-"

"Look who is the leader here? Me. So get over it the Fire Nation will take care of them. They aren't allowed to kill slaves unless they've done something wrong anyways. Other than that their on their own," Jet said with an evil smile.

Sokka looked at Katara and whispered, "And to think you use to like this guy."

Katara made a face and water whipped Sokka. Rao and Aang laughed and Zuko could not help but smile.

Then Aang got real serious, "Looks like we have to find a Fire Nation camp and start looking there."

"It shouldn't be to far away, they usually stay in the town they conquer and prepare the civilians for loyalty to the Fire Lord," Zuko said.

"This is why I don't trust this guy," Sokka pouted.

"Sokka we have to team up with him to find Kane and John. It's the only way." Aang said.

Toph stood up and walked over the stand beside Aang. "Twinkletoes is right. Let's get moving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John walked toward the lake to get water with Mi. Kane always made fun of them because they got along great and yet they were to different people. Mi was serious and calm and John, John was John.

The other twin always was asking about Rao and wanted to meet her. And the youngest one was always clinging to Kane. John looked at Mi and smiled. "Today feels great for some reason. I feel like something is going to happen and change all of our lives."

Kane, Oneida, and Tawny ran up just at that time. "John, General Kin is now Admiral Kin, and just to let you know we are under attack!"

John groaned and said, "Man, it's bad enough that Kin is now the Admiral but do we have to be under attack as well. And I thought today was going to be great," John pouted.

Kane rolled her eyes and grabbed John by the hand and pulled her toward camp, "quit pouting and start running. This gives us enough time to take these stupid bracelets off."

They ran for the woods only to be stopped by guards, "No when we are under attack everyone fights."

John grinned, "Don't you mean you idiots cower behind the slaves?"

The guards grabbed the girls and started toward the camp. Huo ran up to them and sighed, "Thank God you all are still all right."

John rolled her eyes and said, "What do you think we are a bunch of kids?"

Huo gave her a sharp look and said, "Yes, I do."

"Will you guys shut up and focus on the problem here. John and I can't fight chained up and neither can the girls," Kane said to Huo. Huo looked at her and sighed. "You're right Kan—I mean Kay, I'll take them off."

Kane looked at Huo and realized he knew who she truly was now. Huo took off each of their bracelets he came up to Kane and whispered in her ear, "You know you forgot one other person that worked out with us… Rao."

Kane looked up at Huo and grinned, "She didn't change to being someone I didn't think I use to know."

Huo looked down, "I didn't change, this is just who I am."

Kane shook her head, "No it's who everyone wants you to be." Huo looked down and John watched from the corner of her eye on what was going on. Kane took Huo's hands in her and said, "Maybe it's time you searched deep down and tried to find out who you are. Only you can really decide Huo."

Kane got up and began to walk toward the battle. "But of coarse I think we both know who you are and that it's time for him to come out and tell Rao the truth."

Huo's eyes got real big when she said that. He stood up only to see her, John, and the three girls running off to help out in the battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko spotted the fire and told Aang to head that way. When they got there they saw a fight between two Fire Nation Armies. "Azula," Zuko hissed under his breath.

Appa finally landed and they all rushed to see who was fighting. Rao looked around and spotted John and Kane. "Hey, this way, they're over here." She took off with everyone behind her. But then she stopped. She had looked at the person behind them and noticed it was "Huo…" He looked at her and to both of them time had stopped. But still war was going on everywhere around them so they all began to fight with Kane, John, the three girls, and Huo.

John grinned at Zuko, "Sup Zuzu."

Zuko looked at her and growled, "That is not funny."

Kane glared at Zuko, "took you long enough?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and murmured, "Women, never appreciate anything."

Oneida looked at Kane and then at Zuko and then back to Kane, "Mommy who is that?"

Zuko froze and looked at Kane, his eye twitching. "MOMMY?"

John burst out laughing and said, "We'll explain everything later."

The fight when on forever and finally Zula stepped out of the ash and dust. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A pathetic prince, some peasants, traitors, and idiots," she said looking at Sokka.

Her eyes fell on Kane when she looked back over them and she grinned. "Well, I bet you would like to see your precious friend huh?"

"I'm sorry, but other than the ones I have here, the rest are dead."

"No, there is one. Or you might be right. You are just like the Avatar after all Helper. I mean, if he dies, you die to protect him, am I right?"

Kane just stood there. "But you can choose whether or not you agree with that. If you choose the side that is more in favor of winning."

"Even if I go to your side, if the Avatar dies I take his place so that the world can live in peace. It has always been that way and it will always be that way."

"Yes, but it is his fault that _your_ Yumi is gone along with all your family members."

Kane's hands balled into fists, "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to see reality." Aang and the others ran to where they were, attempting to come to Kane's aid, but Ty Lee and Mei came can blocked their way. "It would be better if you just watched Ty Lee said, numbing all of them, making them sit down to watch.

"Now, what if I said that Yumi will be the same Yumi, if you join our side."

Kane really got angry then, "You think you can win me over that way, Yumi is not Yumi anymore and there is no way if getting that same Yumi back!"

Zula snapped her fingers and Yumi did a front flip out of the smoke. Kane felt pain hit her heart. Yumi had two blades and was heading toward Kane. "Hello, Kane. How've you been?"

Kane became angry at how Yumi was acting like they were still the best of friends. She murmured something under her breath. Yumi grinned and said, "Speak up, Kane, I can't hear you."

Kane shot her head up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHUT THAT BULL SHIT UP, YUMI!" Yumi took a step back from fear, not because of the screaming or the words, but because Kane's eyes turned blood red. Yumi might not be her friend anymore but she had been round her enough to know when the Blood Bender was activated.

Zuko looked at Rao and said, "I thought she needed her blood to become the Blood Bender."

Huo spoke up instead, "No, she needs anger, sadness, memories, and then the Blood Bender gets activated. That scar will burst open and Kane will use that and others people blood the bend."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know this?"

Rao smiled at Zuko, "He lived in the village with Kane, Yumi, and I. His name is Huo. He studied Kane's back ground to understand the weird things that had gone on in our village."

"Apparently there was another Helper that hated the world and wanted to die, she became a cutter. She then began to study blood to take a hobby in her life because she was not allowed to kill herself. She found out about how blood had all four elements in it and used it as a weapon. She died to save the Avatar then and that Avatar also contained the power to Blood Bend. Most likely the Avatar now has that same ability. But when the Avatar Helper has the Blood Bender activated, it is all down hill from there. Kane can't control it."

Zuko remembered how he was able to calm Kane then but now he was numb and couldn't get to her. So he sat there and watched as Kane got lifted into the air with blood surrounding her in spirals. She threw her head back and maroon lights came out of her eyes, fingers, and her boots and blood came out of her right arm. Finally Kane was in full Blood Bender mode. Her eyes became evil, her hair was white with streaks of red init and she threw her head back again and gave an evil laughter.

"You think you're tough now Yumi? No, you can't you should just run away, I will never join you. Even though there have been evil Avatars and Helpers, we have always turned around to do the right thing. People like you should get the heck out of the world."

Yumi shrank down to her knees and banged her fist on the ground. "Damn you Kane. Don't you get it? I was never you friend. I used you; I don't care what you have to say about good people. You are no good yourself."

Kane smiled, "True I am not, but I'm not asking you to be like me. I'm asking you to be that same girl again that you were in the village."

Yumi stood back up clearly angry. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY, THAT WAS AN ACT THERE WAS NO YUMI THAT YOU THOUGHT THERE WAS, GET OVER IT ALL READY!"

Kane shook her head and smiled, "No, there is no point in lying to me, there was a girl there, true she had a mission to destroy me, but she couldn't so she was the one that called the Fire Nation to help her. But they went into hiding."

Yumi covered up her ears and looked at Zula, Ty Lee, and Mei. "Let's get out of here, we can't win this battle." Although Zula was unhappy about she knew Yumi was right and they all ran off.

Zuko and the others finally got the feelings in their legs and arms back and ran toward where Kane was hovering. Zuko looked up at Kane and whispered her name. Kane looked down and shook her head.

"No, I'm not Kane; I'm one of the former Helpers. The one who couldn't find a purpose in life besides dying for some one I didn't even know. My name is Perdita Perri."

Rao and Huo smiled, "The Helper that invited Blood Bending, the guardian to all that are sad and lonely. Lost wanderer."

Perdita Perri smiled at them. "Yes, Kane is one of those and so are some of you," she said looking at Zuko. "All of you now know, because of Yumi, that Kane is going to die." They all looked down. "I have a message from Kane's brother to Zuko. She glided over to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. He saw that she was as white as snow and had red eyes and deep red lipstick; he could tell she was an albino.

"Remember that necklace around Kane's neck and the words?"

"Come forth to me and never leave the light of my world, little angel. What of it?"

"A willing person that loves someone, no matter what happens to try and separate them, they won't die. Mamoru isn't dead to Kane because of the memories she has of him. Kane will never die if those who love her remember her. And if there is one who loves her deeply, she will live."

Zuko had no idea what that meant, "This is from Kane," Perdita Perri said and leaned over and kissed Zuko on the lips. His eyes went wide and when she broke away she smiled. "Remember what I said." She turned to John, Rao, Huo, and the three girls. "Kane is waiting for you in the woods. She will need you to begin her training as the Helper. The Avatar, his friends, and the prince must master their own skills. Kane can not bring them down and she will need you six more then them." Perdita Perri got lifted into the air and waved good bye to them all.

Iroh came out of the woods just as this all happened and smiled at Zuko, "Don't worry it's not truly good bye, you'll see her again, and Kane as well."

They all looked at each other and went their separate ways. Rao and Huo finally together again, holding hands and Tawny holding Rao's hand, Oneida asleep, with John carrying her and holding onto Mi's hand, all six of them walked into the woods to go to Kane.

Iroh and Zuko looked at where Perdita Perri had been and then Iroh put an arm around Zuko as they walked off. And Aang smiled at his friends. "It's time to go." He knew a secret no one else knew about Kane. About how she will always be alive until she gets sick or dies of old age. No, he was sure that she will live on.

**That is the end of book one. The second book, Aang has completed his training, Kane is now a Master Helper, and Zuko can bend lightning. It's the end of the summer and they are all called back together to end the war.**


End file.
